


You Fell From Heaven And I Fell For You

by Kikoro



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikoro/pseuds/Kikoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[German Clexa Fic]</p><p>Meine Version von Staffel 3. Lexa ist quicklebendig und bleibt es auch.<br/>Gewidmet der tollen totallyintolexa, die mich dazu motiviert hat, die Geschichte niederzuschreiben.</p><p>-Summary-</p><p>Nach dem tragischen Finale von Staffel 2 zieht es Clarke allein in die Wildnis. Zu groß ist die Schuld, zu stark die Angst, eine Last zu sein. Nach Monaten des Alleinseins trifft sie auf die Grounderin Shantia, eine von Lexa ausgestoßene Kriegerin, die ihr viele nützliche Überlebenstipps gibt. Gerade, als Clarke glaubt, über Lexa hinweg zu sein, bietet sich ihr jedoch die Möglichkeit, die Anführerin der Grounder erneut zu treffen - und willigt ein. Während Clarke in Polis aud Lexa trifft und ihr gehörig die Meinung geigt, fühlt sich Shantia ihrerseits betrogen - und schwört, Lexa ein für allemal davon abzuhalten, ihr erneut Leben zu zerstören.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> picture by http://andersapell.tumblr.com/

**Combat One**

 

_Clarke_

 

Oᴜᴛ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀsʜᴇs, ʙᴜʀɴɪɴɢ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ғɪʀᴇ

Yᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ sᴀᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴀᴘᴏʟᴏɢɪᴇs, ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ʙᴜᴛ ᴀ ʟɪᴀʀ

I'ᴠᴇ ɢᴏᴛ sʜᴀᴍᴇ, I'ᴠᴇ ɢᴏᴛ sᴄᴀʀs

Bᴜᴛ I ᴡɪʟʟ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ sʜᴏᴡ

I'ᴍ ᴀ sᴜʀᴠɪᴠᴏʀ

Iɴ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴡᴀʏs ᴛʜᴀɴ ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ

 

 

Das Unterholz ächzte leise unter Clarkes Füßen und ein Fluch verließ ihre Lippen, denn sie wusste, dass jedes noch so kleinste Geräusch das Reh auf der Lichtung aufschrecken konnte. Und sie brauchte etwas zu essen; ihre letzte richtige Mahlzeit war schon viel zu lange her. Darauf bedacht, nicht noch mehr Lärm zu machen, spähte sie hinter dem Baum, der ihr als Versteck diente, hervor und vergewisserte sich, ob das Jungtier noch da war. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie nach dem Bogen auf ihrem Rücken griff. Shantia jedoch hielt sie mitten in der Bewegung ab. “Noch nicht.”, flüsterte sie und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Lichtung. Irgendwas regte sich in den Büschen, die die kleine Rodung umgaben und sofort flog der Kopf des Tieres in die Richtung, aus der das Rascheln kam. Clarke verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, um besser sehen zu können, und spähte in Richtung der Böschung. Sie hoffte inständig, es war kein Wolf oder Bär, der ihnen das Wild streitig machen wollte, denn die junge Frau war viel zu entkräftet, um sich in diesem Moment mit einem ausgewachsenen Raubtier anzulegen und sie war sie sicher, dass es ihrer Begleiterin auch so erging. “Was glaubst du, ist das?”, flüsterte Clarke der jungen Grounderin zu, die ebenfalls mit wachsamen Blick zu den raschelnden Büschen hinübersah. “Keine Ahnung”, erwiderte Shantia und beugte sich etwas weiter vor. “Aber egal, was es ist, das dort vorne ist _unser_ Mittagessen.” Die Entschlossenheit in den braunen Augen der Anderen weckte auch etwas von Clarkes Kampfgeist. Sie nickte zögernd, denn ihr stieß die Vorstellung, gleich um ihr Essen kämpfen zu müssen, noch immer bitter auf. Aber wer hatte gesagt, Leben würde jemals einfach sein? Niemand. Und Clarkes Leben ganz besonders nicht. “Wie sollen wir vorgehen, Shan?” Clarke warf der Angesprochenen einen Seiteblick zu, ehe sie die Augen wieder auf die Lichtung richtete. Das Reh stand noch immer dort, die Ohren lauschend aufgerichtet, aber erstaunlich ruhig. Fast so, als wüsste es, dass von den raschelnden Büschen keine ernsthafte Gefahr ausging. “Warten.”, war Shanias knappe Antwort und manchmal hasste Clarke sie für ihre Wortkargheit. Aber sie hatte sich ihre Begleiter nicht ausgewählt. Denn hätte sie auch nur die kleinste Chance dazu gehabt, wäre sie jetzt nicht hier, sondern in Polis, um der Heda der zwölf Grounder-Clans mal gehörig die Meinung zu geigen.

Bei dem Gedanken an Lexa musste sich die Blonde unwillkürlich auf die Lippe beißen. Nach ewig langen Wochen, in denen sie es geschafft hatte, die junge Anführerin zu vergessen oder zumindest im gewissen Rahmen zu verdrängen, war jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen, in dem sie an nichts anderes denken konnte. Sie dachte daran, wie sie ihr den hübschen Hals umdrehen würde, aber manchmal kamen auch die Erinnerungen an die schönen Zeiten durch und sie machten Clarke mehr fertig als sie es für möglich gehalten hatte. Und das Auftauchen von Shantia hatte es nur minder besser gemacht. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, ob sie der Grounderin vollends trauen konnte, denn seit _gewissen Vorfällen_ fiel es ihr schwer, fremden Menschen zu vertrauen. Insbesondere wenn es um ihr eigenes oder das Leben anderer ging.

“Clarke?”, fragte Shantia, die die Abwesenheit der Blonden bemerkt hatte, beunruhigt, und sah kurz von der Lichtung weg, um ihr ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. “Alles in Ordnung?” ‘Nein’ schrie alles in Clarke, jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers, “Ja.”, war ihre knappe Antwort, die Shantia direkt als Lüge entlarvte. Aber sie sagte nichts weiter und bohrte auch nicht nach und Clarke war ihr mehr als dankbar dafür. Es gab jetzt wichtigere Dinge als eine gewisse Kriegerin, die beschlossen hatte, eine Schlacht in ihren Gedanken auszufechten und alles in Trümmern zu hinterlassen, das sich nicht unerreichbar in den hintersten Ecken ihres Verstandes verbarg. Ja, der Krieg, der in ihr tobte, war definitiv Lexas Verdienst und ausnahmsweise mal war es kein guter. Sie hatte Lexa stets geachtet für all das, was sie in ihrem Leben getan hat und auch wenn sie es niemals zugeben würde - oder es konnte - wusste sie tief in ihrem Inneren, das Lexa in der Schlacht um Mount Weather als Anführerin richtig gehandelt hatte und dass ihr die Entscheidung ganz und gar nicht leicht gefallen war. Dennoch war Clarke zu verletzt und zu wütend, als dass sie es jemals akzeptieren könnte. Zu wissen, was richtig ist und es zu fühlen waren zwei unterschiedliche Dinge. Das eine Wissen trug sie im Herzen, das andere war tief vergraben in den Windungen ihres Verstandes.

Sie spürte neben sich eine Bewegung, dann legte ihr Shantia eine Hand auf die Schulter. “Verdammt, Clarke, reiß dich zusammen. Ich brauch deine volle Aufmerksamkeit hier.” Sie deutete mit dem Kinn in Richtung des Tieres auf der Lichtung. “Irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Wir müssen jetzt zusammen entscheiden, ob wir das Risiko wagen oder die Flucht ergreifen. Aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, wann wir das nächste Mal so eine Gelegenheit haben werden.” Clarke folgte dem Blick und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie wusste, dass Shantia recht hatte. Aber Fakt war auch, dass sich irgendetwas oder irgendwer in den umliegenden Büschen versteckte und die junge Frau war nicht wirklich darauf erpicht, Bekanntschaft mit ihrem möglichen Rivalen zu machen. Ihre Hände fingen an zu schwitzen, ihre Kriegsbemalung juckte und wieder einmal fragte sie sich, wie es Lexa den ganzen Tag damit aushielt. Nervosität überschwemmte sie, nahm sie völlig ein. Wäre sie nicht so erschöpft, wäre ein möglicher Kampf vermutlich von Erfolg gekrönt, aber sie war nun einmal völlig entkräftet. Bloß … wenn sie sich erneut eine Möglichkeit, an Nahrung zu gelangen, entgehen ließen, würde sich an dem Zustand auch nichts ändern. Ein Seufzen kroch ihre Kehle hinauf und taumelte über ihre Lippen. Sie hatten ohnehin keine Wahl. Sie konnten jetzt sterben oder später an Nahrungsknappheit verenden. Das eine war jedoch gewiss, das andere nicht. “Lass es uns versuchen.”, sagte sie deshalb an Shantia gewandt. Ob Lexa sich so gefühlt hatte? Vor die Tatsache gestellt, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte: ihre Liebe zu Clarke oder das Leben ihrer Leute. Wobei es vielleicht zu viel war, von Liebe zu sprechen. Sie hatten lediglich einen Kuss geteilt und danach nie wieder die Möglichkeit bekommen, ihre Gefühle füreinander zu erforschen. Octavia sagte oft, ihre Sünde sei es, geboren worden zu sein, aber manchmal glaubte Clarke, dass dies eher auf sie zutraf. Anders konnte sie sich nicht erklären, warum sie all die Leute, die ihr wichtig waren, auf die ein oder andere Weise verlor. Ihren Vater, Wells, Anya, Finn und jetzt Lexa. Sie schluckte den Kloß herunter, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, und atmete tief durch. “Was schlägst du vor?” Clarke hatte sehr schnell gelernt, dass die Ausgestoßene sehr clever war und eine Menge guter Ideen besaß. Sie verstand bis heute nicht, warum Lexa eine so begnadete Taktikerin ausgestoßen hatte und auch wenn ihr Shantia die Geschichte schon einige Male erzählt hatte, würde sie sich keine Meinung bilden, ehe sie nicht beide Seiten kannte. Sollte sie Lexa irgendwann noch einmal begegnen, würde sie sie diesbezüglich fragen.

“Ich schieße einen Pfeil auf das Reh und du begibst dich in Position, ebenfalls einen Pfeil abzuschießen, sollte etwas aus den Büschen kommen. Es ist momentan das Einzige, das mir einfällt, das uns nicht gleich zwingt, unsere Deckung aufzugeben.” Clarke warf ihr einen leicht verunsicherten Seitenblick zu und umklammerte mit einer Hand einen Ast, um sich noch weiter vorlehnen und einen Blick auf die Lichtung werfen zu können. Plötzlich war nicht mal mehr die kleinste Regung in den Büschen zu erkennen und sie fragte sich, ob sie nicht vielleicht überreagiert hatten und es lediglich ein Eichhörnchen war. Obwohl ihr Shantias Plan nicht gänzlich gefiel, war es das Einzige, was sie tun konnten. Da stimmte sie ihrer Partnerin zu. “In Ordnung.” Sie ließ von dem Baum ab und begab sich in Position. Während sie den Bogen spannte und einen Pfeil an die Sehne legte, beobachtete sie die Grounderin dabei, wie diese sich nun ebenfalls vorbereitete. Noch immer war nichts mehr von einer möglichen Bedrohung zu erkennen, aber die Tatsache vertrieb den misstrauischen Blick in den feinen Gesichtzügen der Dunkelhaarigen nicht. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen visierte sie das Ziel an und ließ dann den Pfeil mit größter Präzision auf das Pfeil zuschnellen. Clarke lehnte sich instinktiv etwas weiter vor und beobachte das Geschoss, das mit außerordentlicher Geschwindigkeit auf sein Ziel zuraste - und plötzlich mitten in der Luft mit einem anderen Pfeil kollidierte. “Verdammt!”, zischte Shantia, als der Pfeil in zwei Teile gespalten zu Boden fiel, und schoß direkt einen weiteren Pfeil ab, der ebenso wie der erste in der Luft zerstört wurde. Ihr Gegner musste ein verdammt guter Schütze sein. Das Reh schreckte obgleich der Geräuschkulisse auf und ergriff die Flucht und da war es hin, ihr Mittagessen. Clarke beobachte, wie die Grounderin neben ihr vor Wut kochte, ehe sie plötzlich völlig unerwartet ihre Deckung verließ und mit angespannten Bogen in Richtung der Büsch ging. “Komm heraus und zeig dich, du verfluchtes Wiesel.” Shantias Stimme war laut und energisch. Passend zu ihrer Stimmung kam plötzlich ein heftiger Wind auf und schüttelte sie und die anliegenden Gräser und Büsche durch. Clarke hielt noch immer Stellung hinter dem Stamm des Baumes, in der Hoffnung, dass der Angreifer sie noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, stapfte Shantia auf die Böschung zu, den Bogen noch immer auf Brusthöhe. Als sie kurz davor stand, trat sie mit der Fußspitze in das Dickicht und musste erstaunt feststellen, dass sich dort niemand verbarg. Sie wagte es noch ein zweites Mal, doch erneut trat sie ins Leere. Sie drehte sich mit verwirrter Miene in Clarkes Richtung um, als plötzlich etwas von rechts hinter einem Baum hervorsprang und die junge Kriegerin zu Boden riss. Ihre Waffe flog im hohen Bogen davon und Clarke zuckte kurz zusammen, ehe sie hastig aus ihrem Versteck hechtete und das Überraschungsmoment nutzte, um die mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehenden Gestalt von hinten in Beschuss zu nehmen. Doch anscheinend hatte ihr Angreifer mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet und wich dem Pfeil mit einem gekonnten Schritt nach rechts aus. Bevor Clarke einen weiteren Pfeil abschießen konnte, drehte sich die Gestalt zu ihr um und als die Blondhaarige das Gesicht erkannte, japste sie nach Luft. Das … _wie war das möglich?_ Fassungslos starrte sie auf die Person vor sich. Derweil kämpfte sich Shantia wieder auf die Beine und war im Begriff, ihren Bezwinger von hinten mit einem Messer anzugreifen, doch erneut schien dieser jede Bewegung der beiden Frauen voraussehen zu können und griff ohne sich umzudrehen nach Shantias Arm, um diesen schmerzvoll umzudrehen. Die Grounderin krümmte sich vor Schmerz und ließ das Messer fallen, während sie fluchend auf die Knie ging. Clarke stand noch immer wie angewurzelt da, den Blick fassungslos und beinahe den Tränen nahe. “Gustus?”, fragte sie leise und fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht halluzinierte. “Aber du bist to-”

Der großgewachsene Mann unterbrach sie mitten im Satz. “Gustus _ist_ tot. Ich bin sein Bruder, Warys.” Bruder? Gustus hatte einen Bruder? Zwillinge? Unzählige Gedanken lieferten sich in diesem Moment ein Wettrennen in Clarkes Kopf und sie versuchte zu verstehen, aber alles war schwammig und vielleicht war es der Hunger und … “Was willst du von uns und wie kommst du hierher?” Es benötigte Clarkes gesamte Konzentration, einen richtigen Satz auf die Reihe zu bekommen, während sie in das Gesicht blickte, aus dem sie wenige Monate zuvor jegliche Lebensgeister entschwinden gesehen hatte. Plötzlich begannen ihre Hände zu zittern. Warys blickte sie aus dunklen Augen heraus an und trat einen Schritt vor. “Ich bin auf der Suche nach dir. Heda Lexa schickt mich. Sie muss etwas mit dir besprechen.” Clarke glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. All die Zeit hatte sie nichts von Lexa gehört und jetzt, da sie irgendwas mit ihr besprochen wollte, schickte sie wen auf die Suche nach ihr? Sie hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so verletzt gefühlt.

Hinter Warys beobachtete Shantia das Geschehen misstrauisch, sich den schmerzenden Arm haltend. Bei der Erwähnung Lexas flammte in ihren Augen der Hass auf und sie kämpfte sich zurück auf die Beine. Die beiden Frauen tauschten intensive Blicke auf und Clarke wusste, was Shantia dachte. Clarke trat einige Schritte vor, bis sie mit ihrem Bogen kurz vor Warys Gesicht stand. “Und du willst von uns einfach so, dass wir mitkommen?”, fragte sie in einem wütenden Unterton und ignorierte das Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend, als sie daran dachte, dass das die Möglichkeit war, Lexa wiederzusehen. Warys schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Der Pfeil, der auf ihn gerichtet war, schien ihn kein Stück zu stören. Stattdessen bohrte er sich mit seinem Blick in Clarkes Augen. Die Entschlossenheit darin erinnerte sie an Lexa. “Nicht ihr beide. Nur du. Shantia ist noch immer eine Ausgestoßene und Lexa wird an dieser Tatsache nichts ändern.” Ein dumpfes Geräusch erklang und plötzlich holte Shantia aus und trat Warys in die Kniekehlen. Dieser kam überrascht zu Fall und landete vor Clarke auf den Knien. “Glaub ja nicht, Clarke geht mit dir, nachdem was Lexa ihr angetan hat. Sie hat sie genauso für ihre Zwecke benutzt und danach fallengelassen wie mich.” Shantias Stimme triefte nur so vor Gift, doch der Grounder schenkte ihr keinerlei Beachtung. Er sah bloß weiterhin Clarke an. “Oder Clarke?”, hakte die junge Kriegerin mit Nachdruck nach und der Angesprochenen lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Sie hatte ihre Begleiterin selten so wütend erlebt.

Clarke wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie konnte Shantia nicht alleine lassen und wollte es auch nicht, aber das war die Gelegenheit, Lexa die Meinung geigen zu können. Bloß … konnte sie Warys vertrauen? Als dieser ihre Zweifel scheinbar von ihrem Gesicht ablesen konnte, griff Warys zu dem Gürtel um seiner Hüfte, an dem sich ein Messer befand, und legte diesen als Friedensangebot vor Clarkes Füße. “Ich werde euch nicht angreifen, also bitte hör mir zu. Lexa hätte mich nie geschickt, wenn es nicht wichtig ist. Es geht auch um deine Leute. Arcadia haben sie ihr Lager genannt, richtig?”

Bei dem Namen ihres einstigen Zuhauses ließ Clarke den Bogen sinken und hob fragend die Augenbrauen. “Was ist mit ihnen?” Waren sie in Gefahr? “Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich weiß es selbst nicht.” Langsam erhob sich der Hüne wieder und überragte Clarke nun um fast ganze zwei Köpfe. “Wenn wir sofort aufbrechen, sind wir noch vor Anbruch der Nacht da. Wie entscheidest du dich?” Bei dieser Aussage schlich sich ein feines Lächeln auf Clarkes Lippen. “Ich habe nicht wirklich eine Wahl, richtig?” Warys nickte. “Wenn du nicht freiwillig mitkommst, werde ich Gewalt anwenden müssen.” Die Blondhaarige wusste, dass er es ernst meinte. Sie spürte Shantias stechenden Blick auf sich und fühlte sich erneut einmal mehr in Lexas Lage versetzt. Egal, wie sie sich entscheiden würde, der Ausgang würde unschön sein. “Das ist nicht nötig.” Sie seufzte und warf Shantia einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Deren Miene verfinsterte sich. “Ehrlich, Clarke? Du ziehst sie mir vor?” Erneut zog eine kräftige Windböe auf und ließ Shantias Haar wild im Wind tanzen. Ihr Blick, eine Mischung aus Wut und Enttäuschung, bohrte sich tief in Clarkes Herz. “Ich ziehe niemanden irgendwem vor.”, wehrte Clarke ab und bückte sich, um Warys’ Messer aufzuheben. Sie reichte es ihm wortlos und ging dann auf die junge Grounderin zu. “Du bedeutest mir unglaublich viel, aber… Es geht um meine Leute. Ich muss das tun.” Sie richtete ihre Augen besorgt auf den Arm der Dunkelhaarigen und streckte behutsam die Hand danach aus, doch Shantia wich wie von einer Biene gestochen zurück. “Nicht.”, flüsterte sie eisig und ihr Ton ließ das Blut in Clarkes Adern gefrieren. “Du bist kein Stück besser als sie. Verschwinde einfach.” Gekränkt von ihren Worten zog Clarke ihre Hand zurück, nickte aber verstehend. _Sie hasste es_. Hasste das Leben dafür, das es ständig solche Entscheidungen von  ihr abverlangte. Hasste Lexa, weil sie ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte. Hasste diese Welt für all ihre Abscheulichkeiten.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie um und ging auf Warys zu. Ein letztes Mal warf sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter zurück auf Shantia, die nur reglos dastand und sie finster anstarrte. In Clarke zerbrach etwas. Erneut. Wie jedesmal, wenn sie jemanden enttäuschte. Wie viel konnte ein Mensch ertragen, ehe er komplett daran zerbrach? Wortlos folgte sie dem Grounder durch das Dickicht und die Einsamkeit des Waldes bis sie zwei Pferde erreichten. Warys wies ihr an, sich aufzusetzen und ohne zu zögern, gehorchte Clarke. Sie ritten Stunden, machten zwischendurch nur eine kurze Pause, in der ihr Warys etwas zu Essen gab - augenblicklich musste sie an Shantia denken und das schlechte Gewissen zerfraß sie beinahe - und mit jeder Stunde, die verging und mit der sie Lexa und Polis näherkam, wurde sie nervöser. Und wütender. Es dämmerte bereits, als sie Polis erreichten. Clarke hätte sich gern etwas umgesehen. Sie hatte so viele Vorstellungen von Polis gehabt, sich nahezu tagtäglich ausgemalt, wie es aussehen würde. Lexa hatte so oft davon geschwärmt. Und jetzt war sie tatsächlich hier. Doch anstatt in der altertümlichen Schönheit der Stadt schwelgen zu können, führte Warys sie unverzüglich in eines der Gebäude, das mit seiner Größe die anderen überragte. Sie wurde durch ein Labyrinth aus Gängen geführt und es erinnerte sie vage an Mount Weather. Vor einem großen mit feinsten Seidentüchern verhangenen Eingang blieben sie stehen. Warys deutete mit dem Kinn darauf. “Heda wartet auf dich.” Und damit schritt er einen Schritt zurück und bedeutete Clarke, einzutreten. Ihre Hände wurden schwitzig, ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals und sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. Dann zog sie die Vorhänge zurück und trat in den dahinterliegenden Raum. Beim Anblick von Lexa blieb ihr ihr die Luft weg. _Sie war es wirklich._


	2. Combat Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> picture by http://magicalzebra.tumblr.com/

**Combat Two**

 

Lexa

 

Wᴇʟʟ ʏᴏᴜ ᴏɴʟʏ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ʟɪɢʜᴛ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪᴛs ʙᴜʀɴɪɴɢ ʟᴏᴡ

Oɴʟʏ ᴍɪss ᴛʜᴇ sᴜɴ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪᴛ sᴛᴀʀᴛs ᴛᴏ sɴᴏᴡ

Oɴʟʏ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʜᴇʀ ᴡʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜ ʟᴇᴛ ʜᴇʀ ɢᴏ

 

 

Ihr Gesicht. Wie sehr sie es doch vermisst hatte. Und doch, wenn sie Clarke jetzt so ansah, erkannte sie sie kaum wieder. Sie hatte sich verändert. Und Lexa war Schuld daran, das war unbestreitbar. Die junge Anführerin wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie war nervös, vielleicht sogar noch nervöser als an dem Tag, an dem sie all ihren Mut zusammengenommen hatte, um sie zu küssen. Wie lange das schon her war. Manchmal wunderte Lexa sich, ob es überhaupt je geschehen war. Dieser Moment der Zärtlichkeit, den sie ausgetauscht hatten. Sie wusste nicht, was Clarke in diesem Moment empfunden hatte. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, was sie selbst empfunden hatte, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. Für Lexa hatten sich mit diesem Ausdruck der Zuneigung neue Tore geöffnet und Universen gebildet. Für einen Moment hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, sie könnten es schaffen. Es schaffen, eine Zukunft zu gestalten, in der Grounder und Sky People in Frieden miteinander leben konnten. In der es einen Platz für Clarke und sie gab. Einen Platz, an dem sie mehr sein konnten als nur Verbündete in einem Kampf, der ebenso unnötig war wie jener, der diese Welt zugrunde gerichtet hatte.

Doch all diese Träumereien von der Zukunft hatten sich in dem Moment in Luft aufgelöst, in dem sie in die leidenden Gesichter ihrer Leute in Mount Weather geblickt hatte. Um nichts in der Welt hätte Lexa sie dort auch nur eine Minute länger lassen können. Bevor sie von einer Zukunft träumen konnte, in der ihre Leute in Frieden leben konnte, musste sie erstmal dafür sorgen, dass diese überlebten. Sie hatte das getan, was sie als Anführerin tun musste. _Wer hätte das nicht?_

Clarkes Gesichtzüge waren hart. Fremd. Lexa fand nichts mehr von dem darin, das sie an dem Tag ihres Kusses in Clarkes Gesicht gesehen hatte. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hatte Lexa sie lesen können wie ein offenes Buch. Jetzt gelang ihr es nicht einmal mehr, den Titel zu erkennen.

Ihre grünen Idren musterten sie von Kopf bis Fuß, während sie krampfhaft versuchte, nicht aus ihrer Rolle zu fallen. Nicht vor ihren Leuten. Vor ihren Leuten musste sie stark bleiben.

Aber am liebsten wäre sie von diesem verdammten Thron aufgesprungen und hätte die Blondhaarige in ihre Arme geschlossen. Sich entschuldigt. Sie nie wieder losgelassen. Doch stattdessen saß sie dort, zu ihren Füßen die Frau, von der sie glaubte, dass es nach Costia der erste Mensch war, für den sie romantische Gefühle entwickeln könnte.

“Du bist gekommen.” _Hörte man das leichte Zittern ihrer Stimme?_ Prüfend sah sie zu Clarke, suchte in ihren nun so ungewöhnlich harten Gesichtszüge nach einer Antwort. Doch stattdessen fand sie nur Kälte, Verachtung und etwas Undefinierbares in dem Blick ihres Gegenübers.

“Das bin ich.”, erwiderte Clarke ihre Frage und die Kälte ihrer Stimme versetzte Lexas Herz eiskalte Nadelstiche. “Du hast mich doch schließlich hierher eingeladen. Oder waren das auch nur leere Worte?” Lexa presste die Lippen fest zusammen und schloss die Augen. Es war ihr erstes Treffen nach Monaten und _das_ war ihre erste Frage. Natürlich war es das. Es war so typisch Clarke. Ein wenig musste Lexa über diese Feststellung lächeln, schaffte es jedoch, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Stattdessen schüttelte sie nur den Kopf, um ihre nächsten Worte zu unterstreichen und bohrte die Spitzen ihrer Finger noch tiefer in das raue Holz der Stuhllehnen bis sie schmerzten. “Ich habe es so gemeint. Zu jeder Zeit.”Und das war die Wahrheit. Damals wollte sie um alles in der Welt, dass Clarke sie nach Polis begleitete. Jetzt war sie hier. Aber unter gänzlichen anderen Umständen, als es Lexa lieb war. Und vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn sie nie gekommen wäre. Denn der Blick in den Augen der Blondhaarigen hätte feindseliger nicht sein können. Es fühlte sich so falsch an, so erzwungen, dass es ihr für einen kurzen Moment die Luft aus den Lungen drückte.

Neben ihr bemerkte sie, wie sich Indras Körper aufgrund von Clarkes sichtbarer Feindseligkeit anspannte. Bereit, sie zu beschützen, sollte Clarke etwas Dummes anstellen. Indra traute den Sky People bis heute nicht vollständig und Lexa konnte ihre Abneigung nur zu gut nachvollziehen. Bisher haben die jungen Menschen, die einfach so aus dem Himmel gefallen waren, für nur noch mehr Ärger gesorgt, als sie ohnehin schon hatten. Aber sie brauchten Clarke und ihre Leute, wenn sie für Frieden sorgen wollten. Zumindest sah Lexa das so.

Ein kurzer Blick genügte, ehe Indra sich wieder entspannte. Lexa würde niemals zulassen, dass Clarke etwas geschah. Sie kannte die junge Frau. Sie würde niemals grundlos wen angreifen und auch wenn Lexa es wohlmöglich verdient hatte, glaubte sie nicht, dass ihr Gegenüber sie mutwillig verletzen würde. Oder es gar wollte. Andererseits erkannte sie Clarke kaum wieder. Vielleicht irrte sie sich auch gewaltig. _So wie sie sich schon einmal geirrt hatte._

Wieder nahm sie Blickkontakt zu der Himmelsprinzessin auf. Wieso war sie zuerst hierhergekommen anstatt direkt zu ihren Leuten zu gehen? Sie war sich sicher, ihre Freunde vermissten sie. Bellamy und Raven und ihre Mutter. Und all die anderen, deren Namen sie nie von Clarke erfahren hatte, weil kaum Zeit für private Gespräche gewesen war. Wachsam musterten ihre Augen die junge Frau, als diese plötzlich mit einigen großen Schritten auf sie zuschritt, eine Tirade an Beleidigungen und Vorwürfen von sich gebend. Ihre harschen Beschuldigungen waren wie ein Hammer, der die frostigen Nadeln nur noch tiefer in ihr Herz schlug. Eine nach der anderen.

“Wie konntest du mich nur im Stich lassen? Diese Entscheidung auf mich abwälzen? Weißt du eigentlich, wie ich mich danach gefühlt habe, Lexa? Ich konnte meinen Freunden kaum noch in die Augen sehen. Aber natürlich weißt du das nicht, schließlich waren dir meine Gefühle anscheinend völlig egal. Ich war dir völlig egal. Habe ich dir eigentlich auch nur einen Augenblick lang so viel bedeutet wie du es mir vorgeheuchelt hast?” Clarke holte tief Luft und blickte dann zu Indra, die sich abermals in Angriffsposition begeben hatte. Eisiges Blau traf Lexas Blick. “Können wir vielleicht unter vier Augen weiterreden?”

Kurz blieb ihr die Luft weg. In Lexa tobte ein Sturm. Ein Sturm aus Gefühlen und Emotionen. Doch sie musste ruhig bleiben. Dass Clarke plötzlich verlangte, alleine mit ihr reden zu wollen, machte die Sachlage nicht unbedingt leichter, aber die Vorstellung beruhigte sie  etwas. Indras Blick ignorierend, nickte sie, erhob sich und sprang von dem Podest, auf dem sich ihr Thron befand. Nun stand sie Clarke direkt gegenüber. Wie damals in ihrem Zelt.

“Wir können in meinen Privatgemächern sprechen. Folg mir bitte.” Neben ihnen bewegte sich Indra.

“Heda, du…”, warf sie ein, doch Lexa hob eine Hand. “Schweig. Nicht jetzt. Wir können später darüber reden.” Lexa wusste, was Indra ihr sagen wollte und sie hatte jetzt gerade absolut keinen Nerv für eine solche Diskussion.

Und mit diesen Worten verließ sie zusammen mit Clarke den Verhandlungsraum. Sie liefen schweigend durch endlos lange Gänge, bis Lexa irgendwann vor einer Tür stehenblieb. Langsam schob sie das schwere dunkle  Holz auf und trat ein. Sie vergewisserte sich, dass Clarke ihr folgte, dann schloss sie die Tür wieder. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, Clarke in ihren privaten Gemächern zu wissen. Vor einiger Zeit hatte sie geglaubt, ja gar gehofft, dass dies irgendwann _ihre_ Gemächer sein würden.

Sie ging zu einer Wasserschüssel und wusch sich routinemäßig die Kriegsbemalung vom Gesicht, ehe sie es sich trocknete und sich an Clarke wandte. Nur weil Clarke anwesend war, würde sie sich nicht weniger privat in ihren eigenen Gemächern geben. Denn es war das Einzige, das sie noch halbwegs menschlich fühlen ließ. Verletzbar. Angreifbar. Hier litt sie nicht unter dem Gewicht der Last, die ihre Leute ihr ungewollt aufgebürgt hatten; hier war sie Lexa und nicht die kämpferische und unverletzbare Heda aller 12 Grounder-Stämme. Als sie fertig war, wandte sie sich um ging auf Clarke zu, die sich bisher keinen Schritt von der Stelle bewegt hatte und sie mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen scharf musterte. Wieder standen sie sich direkt gegenüber. Lexa konnte jede einzelne Wimper der Blonden erkennen. Ihre Augen suchten Clarkes Blick.

“Jetzt, da wir unter uns sind…” Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Sie mussten gut gewählt sein. Nicht noch einmal wollte sie Clarke so sehr verletzen.

“Mir war es nicht egal, was aus dir wurde.” Sie ließ absichtlich das ‘ _uns_ ’ aus. Lexa hatte kein Recht mehr, von einem Uns zu sprechen. Diese Chance hatte sie verspielt. “Aber ich musste meine Leute beschützen, genau wie du deine beschützt hättest an meiner Stelle. Du hast 300 Grounder einen qualvollen Flammentod sterben lassen, um das Leben der Personen zu retten, die dir wichtig sind. Und du wirfst mir vor, dich und deine Leute im Stich gelassen zu haben? Sie hatten neuartige Waffen, Clarke. Wir hätten nichts dagegen ausrichten können, selbst nicht in der Überzahl. Du hast gesehen, was eine einzige ihrer Raketen angestellt hat. Und die Mountain Men hatten noch mehr davon. Hunderte. Wie hätte ich das verantworten sollen? Ich habe schon viel zu viele Leute diesem unsinnigen Krieg geopfert. Costia, Gustus, die Menschen in TonDC, die Leute, die Finn auf dem Gewissen hat. Ich konnte keinen von ihnen beschützen. Aber du, Clarke, du und die Archebewohner, ihr besitzt Schusswaffen und Ravens technisches Talent und _du_ kannst deine Leute beschützen. Ich wusste, dass ihr es schaffen würdet. Wir hätten nicht mehr ausrichten können als du und deine Leute es gekonnt hättet. Meine Männer hätten die Mountain Men ebenso getötet wie du es getan hast. Unser beider Hände sind mit dem Blut geliebter Menschen besudelt. Wie kannst du mir da nur vorwerfen, dass ich dem endlich ein Ende setzen wollte? Du warst mir wichtig, Clarke. Du bist mir immer noch wichtig. So unglaublich. Ich hätte mir nie verziehen, wenn dir etwas passiert wäre. Ich wollte damals mit dir zusammen sein. Aber irgendwo tief in mir wusste ich, dass das nicht geschehen würde. Das es nicht möglich war. Nicht damals, nicht in dieser Situation. ”

 _Das war es._ Lexa hatte ihr Herz ausgeschüttet. Wie schaffte Clarke es nur immer, ihre lang und hart erarbeiteten Schutzmauern so einfach einzureißen? Sie war so unglaublich emotional geworden seit der ersten Begegnung mit ihr.

Fahrig wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, um eine aufkommende Träne wegzuwischen. Sie durfte vor Clarke keine Schwäche zeigen. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Und so rutschten ihr ihre nächsten Worte zusammen mit weiteren ungewollten Tränen versehentlich über die Lippen. “Es tut mir Leid.”

 

Aʟʟ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴀɪɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʀᴜᴛʜ

I ᴡᴇᴀʀ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ʙᴀᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴡᴏᴜɴᴅ

Sᴏ ᴀsʜᴀᴍᴇᴅ, sᴏ ᴄᴏɴғᴜsᴇᴅ, I ᴡᴀs ʙʀᴏᴋᴇɴ ᴀɴᴅ ʙʀᴜɪsᴇᴅ

 

Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie eines Tages mit Clarke in diesen Gemächern stehen würde? Lexa hatte zumindest nicht mehr damit gerechnet. Sie dachte, sie hätte Clarke für immer verloren. Und doch stand sie hier. Wenngleich die Umstände nicht wirklich denen entsprachen, die sie sich ausgemalt hatte, als sich dieses Szenario durch den Kopf hatte gehen lassen. So wie es jetzt war, so hatte es sie es nie gewollt. Sie wollte keinen Streit in diesem Raum führen. Überall, nur nicht hier. Nicht mit Clarke. Und dennoch war es das privateste, das sie zu bieten hatte. Und Clarke hatte Privatsphäre gewollt.

Ihre Muskeln zogen sich zusammen. Normalerweise diente ihr dieser Raum zur Entspannung, doch nun lag jedweder Gedanke am Entspannung in weiter Ferne. Nicht, wenn Clarke sie so ansah. Nicht, wenn sie mit den Tränen kämpfen musste und letzten Endes verlor. Lexa fühlte sich entblößt. Schutzlos. Nicht nur, weil sie sich ihrer Kriegsbemalung entsagt hatte und ihr Tränen über die Wangen rannen, sondern auch, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, dass Clarkes Blick sie durchbohrte. Gerne hätte sie die Gedanken der Blondhaarigen in diesem Moment gewusst, aber andererseits war sie froh, dass sie es nicht tat. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was Clarke von ihr denken könnte. Sie war noch immer verletzt, das wusste Lexa. Und die junge Anführerin konnte ihr dies auch kein bisschen verübeln. Aber Lexa war nun mal Lexa und das würde sie auch immer bleiben. Daran konnte auch Clarke nichts ändern. Zumindest dachte Lexa das zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

Lexa rührte sich nicht. Sah stattdessen in Clarkes Augen. In die Augen jener  Frau, die vor wenigen Wochen noch alles für sie bedeutet hatte. Doch Liebe bedeutete Schwäche und die durfte sich Lexa nicht erlauben. Damals wie heute nicht. Sie war noch immer davon überzeugt, das Richtige getan zu haben und das würde sie Clarke sooft erklären, bis die Blondhaarige daran glaubte.

Oder zumindest, bis Lexa daran glaubte.

Jede Sekunde der Stille, die verging, fühlte sich schwer an und nahm ihr ein wenig Luft. Sie war Clarke schon lange nicht mehr so nah gewesen und sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Lexa vom Woods-Clan, Heda aller zwölf Grounder-Stämme, Anyas Second, wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Ihre Muskeln versteiften sich, ihr Unterkiefer spannte sich an, als sie Clarke mit einem unsicheren Blick aus feuchten Augen bedachte. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte, während sie auf eine Reaktion seitens der Blondhaarigen wartete. Sie wollte nicht weinen und sie schämte sich dafür, aber sie konnte die Tränen einfach nicht aufhalten. Lexa hatte noch nie vor irgendwem geweint. Zumindest nicht mehr, seit Anya sie im Kampf ausgebildet hatte. Die Grounder-Prinzessin hatte ihr schnell beigebracht, dass Tränen ein Ausdruck von Schwäche waren und dass sie niemals irgendwem gegenüber diese Schwäche zeigen durfte. Erst recht nicht vor Feinden. Doch Clarke war kein Feind. Sie war sogar das genaue Gegenteil davon und so viel mehr. Und vielleicht war das der Grund... oder nein, es war ganz sicher der Grund, dass ihre Wände einrissen. Ihre Fassade bröckelte. Nie zuvor hatte sie sich so jung und hilflos gefühlt. Wie das schwache elternlose Mädchen, das sie einst war.

Als Clarke immernoch keinerlei Reaktion zeigte, wandte sie den Blick automatisch ab, denn von allen Menschen auf dieser Welt sollte Clarke am wenigsten ihre Schwäche sehen. Für Clarke wollte sie doch immerhin stark sein. Sie hörte Clarke irgendetwas sagen, doch die Worte der Blondhaarigen bekam sie nur am Rande mit. Viel zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, gegen weitere Tränen anzukämpfen und einen Teil ihrer Stärke zurückerlangte.

“Lexa!” Diesmal schenkte die Angesprochene ihrem gegenüber ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Es war komisch, ihren Namen aus Clarkes Mund zu hören. Nach so langer Zeit. Und dennoch war es das Schönste, das sie seit langem gehört hatte. Clarke, die bis gerade eben noch mit schwacher Haltung vor ihr gestanden und so verletzlich gewirkt hatte, straffte die Schultern und setzte sich in Bewegung, mit einer Energie, die Lexa den Atem raubte. Schritt für Schritt wich sie zurück, während die Blondhaarige sie immer weiter ins Innere des Raumes drängte und sofort erinnerte es die junge Anführerin an den Tag ihres ersten Kusses. Damals hatte Clarke sie auch so zurückgedrängt. Es war der Moment gewesen, in dem sich Lexa bewusst geworden war, dass sie Clarke für immer an ihrer Seite haben wollte. Irgendwann berührte ihr Rücken die Wand und Lexa sah sich gezwungen, in Clarkes Augen zu blicken. Diese blauen Iriden, die sie schon damals so fasziniert hatten und die auch jetzt nicht ein bisschen ihrer Wirkung auf die junge Anführerin verloren hatten. Manchmal, wenn Lexa Clarke in die Augen gesehen ahtte, hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, alles schaffen zu können, wenn die Blondhaarige sie im Gegenzug immer so ansah wie damals.

“Was tu-”, setzte sie an, doch sie kam nicht dazu ihren Satz zu beenden. “Sei still. Jetzt rede ich.” Wie erwartet - sie kannte es gar nicht anders von Clarke und verdammt, sie hatte das so so sehr vermisst - schnitt ihr die Blondhaarige das Wort ab. Ihre Stimme war wütend und Lexa verstummte augenblicklich.  Clarke war schon immer starrköpfig gewesen. Aber dies war eines der Dinge, die Lexa so an ihr liebte. Sie schloss die Augen  und wartete darauf, dass Clarke fortfuhr,  so fest, als könnte sie sich dadurch in eine andere Welt befördern. Eine Welt, in der Clarke und sie glücklich miteinander leben konnten. Ohne Krieg. Eine Welt, in der Grounder und Sky People vereint waren. Nur gab es diese Welt nicht und als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie sich der schmerzlich kalten Realität gegenüber. "Clarke." Ihr Name auf ihrer Zunge schien plötzlich Tonnen zu wiegen. Nun sah sie auch in den Augen der Blonden erste Tränen glitzern, aber anders als sie, gelang es der Himmelsprinzessin weitaus besser, sich zurückzunehmen. “Ich sagte, du sollst still sein.”, bellte Clarke und verpasste ihrem Arm einen harschen Stoß, dem sie aufgrund des Tisches in ihrem Rücken nicht ausweichen konnte. “Ich habe dich gehört, Lexa. Und glaub mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich deine Entscheidung verstehen kann. Aber du hast mich dennoch im Stich gelassen. Wir hätten es zumindest versuchen können, Lexa. Wir hätten das zusammen geschafft.” Ihre Worte verärgerten Lexa. Jedes einzelne  bohrte sich in ihr Herz wie die Spitze eines Dolchs. Und doch verstand Clarke es einfach nicht. Erneut schlug Clarke sie gehen den Arm, doch diesmal umklammerte Lexa ihr Handgelenk und blickte sie ernst an. "Mit _wir_ meinst du _euch_ , Clarke. Die Sky People. Wir Grounder hätten nie eine wirkliche Chance gehabt, Überzahl hin oder her. Sie waren uns waffentechnisch um Längen überlegen, Clarke. Wir konnten aus der Entfernung rein gar nichts anrichten, unsere Krieger sind im Nahkampf erprobt. Eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es für uns auch gar nicht. Wir können im Kampf nur das anwenden, was wir seit Kindesbeinen von unseren Eltern gelehrt bekommen haben. Und du hast selbst miterlebt, wie uns die Mountain Men gewollt auf Distanz gehalten haben. Jede Annäherung an ihre bewaffnete Front hätte nur zu weiteren unnötigen Gefallenen in den Kreisen der Grounder geführt. Aber ihr hattet eine reelle Chance. Waffen, die auch in der Entfernung effektiv waren. Ihr hattet Bellamy und Raven, die beide hervorragende Arbeit geleistet haben. Wir hätten euch nur im Wege gestanden." Plötzlich funkelte etwas in den Augen der Blondhaarigen auf, das Lexa die Luft raubte. Ihr Blick - das war er. Der Tropfen, der ihr Fass, angefüllt mit Emotionen, zum Überlaufen brachte.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie sich dafür gehasst, so nutzlos gewesen zu sein. Sie hatte es sich nie anmerken lassen, aber Lexa gab sich selbst die Schuld, dass sie so eine schlechte Anführerin war. Clarke hingegen schien wie geboren für diese Rolle. Und jetzt, wo Clarke direkt vor ihr stand, übermannten sie diese Schuldgefühle nahezu. Nie hatte  sie sich schutzloser gefühlt als jetzt, nie so verletzlich, angreifbar, unfähig. Die ließ Clarkes Handgelenk los und blickte betrübt zu Boden. “Ich weiß, dass alle meine Schuld ist. Aber ich hatte doch keine Wahl. Sie sah Clarke nicht an, viel zu sehr schämte sie sich für diesen Moment. Anya würde jetzt sicher mit ihr schimpfen, wäre sie noch hier.

Lexas Worte schienen Clarke mehr zu treffen als es die junge Grounderin erwartet hatte. Nun senkte auch ihr Gegenüber den Blick. “Es ist nicht alles allein deine Schuld.”, wisperte sie sie und trat noch einen Schritt näher. "Doch.", flüsterte Lexa regungslos. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrem, war und sanft. Immer und immer wieder strichen zarte Finger über die Stelle, an der Clarke noch vor wenigen Minuten ihre Wut rausgelassen hatte. “Sieh mich an.” Lexa regte sich nicht. “Bitte.”

Es war ein einziges Wort, leise und kurz und so flehend, dass Lexa nicht umhin kam, aufzusehen. Ihr Blick traf den von Clarke und Sie war völlig eingenommen von den Augen der Blonden. Fast hätte sie die Hand ausgestreckt und Clarke eine Strähne ihres blonden Haars aus dem Gesicht zurückgestrichen. Aber jetzt gerade war Clarke verbotenes Terrain. “Da ist noch mehr, habe ich recht? Ein anderer Grund außer eurer Unterlegenheit.” Clarke strich sich fahrig mit dem Ärmel über die leicht feuchten Augen und musterte sie fragend. Plötzlich schien jeglicher Zorn aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden zu sein und hatte stattdessen Enttäuschung zurückgelassen. Zögerlich nickte Lexa.

"Ich wusste, dass du es schaffen wüsste. Um ehrlich zu sein war ich mir noch nie sicherer bei etwas gewesen. Ich hatte voll und ganz in dich vertraut und anders als ich hast du mich kein bisschen enttäuscht." Sie blickte Clarke weiterhin unverwandt an.

"Ich weiß, du wirst es mit vermutlich nicht glauben, aber ich habe jede Sekunde lang nur an dich gedacht. Ich habe dir die Möglichkeit gegeben, deine Leute zu retten, ohne uns, die euch ein Hindernis gewesen wären." Jetzt wo sie es selbst hörte, klang es nicht sehr glaubwürdig. Aber dennoch. Es war das, was Lexa fühlte. Etwas veränderte sich in Clarkes und Gesicht und dann kam er. Der Moment, an dem auch die letzten Reste Schutzmauern komplett einrissen. Sie machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, die neuen Tränen wegzuwischen, als sie die nächsten Worte hervorpresste.

"Ich habe jeden verloren, der mir wichtig war, Clarke. Meine Eltern, Costia, Anya, Gustus, dich. Ich habe dir ersparen wollen, genau das Gleiche erfahren zu müssen. Mit unserer, mit meiner Unwissenheit, wäre das alles viel Schlimmer ausgegang-" Sie hielt abrupt inne, als ein Schluchzer ihre Kehle hinaufkletterte und ihr die Luft abschnürrte. Sie wandte den Blick ab, sah zu Boden, als es zu viel wurde.

 

Sᴏᴍᴇᴛɪᴍᴇs I ғᴇᴇʟ I'ᴠᴇ ɢᴏᴛ ᴛᴏ

Rᴜɴ ᴀᴡᴀʏ, I'ᴠᴇ ɢᴏᴛ ᴛᴏ

Gᴇᴛ ᴀᴡᴀʏ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴀɪɴ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅʀɪᴠᴇ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ ᴏғ ᴍᴇ

Tʜᴇ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴡᴇ sʜᴀʀᴇ

Sᴇᴇᴍs ᴛᴏ ɢᴏ ɴᴏᴡʜᴇʀᴇ

Aɴᴅ I'ᴠᴇ ʟᴏsᴛ ᴍʏ ʟɪɢʜᴛ

Fᴏʀ I ᴛᴏss ᴀɴᴅ ᴛᴜʀɴ, I ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ sʟᴇᴇᴘ ᴀᴛ ɴɪɢʜᴛ

 

Lexa hat mit jeder Reaktion gerechnet: dass Clarke sie schlug, wütend den Raum verließ, ein für alle Mal verschwand. Aber nie hätte die junge Anführerin mit dem gerechnet, was in Wirklichkeit passierte. Sie spürte plötzlich Clarkes Hände. Zwischen mehreren Schichten Stoff und auf ganz andere Weise als erhofft, aber sie waren präsent. Zogen an ihren Gewändern, als wären sie alles, was die Blonde davon abhielt, zu fallen. Lexas Hände griffen wie aus Reflex nach denen von Clarke, drückten sie leicht. Sie wusste, dass diese Geste viel zu viel de Guten war. Eine Intimität, die sie sich nicht verdient hatte. Und dennoch war es genau das, was Lexa gerade benötigte: Clarke zu spüren.

Der harsche Schluchzer, der über Clarkes Lippen kam, ließ Lexa zusammenzucken. Sofort suchten ihre Augen den Blick der Blondhaarigen, doch diese vergrub ihr Gesicht in Lexas Schulter. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich falsch. Clarke hatte es nicht verdient, weinen zu müssen. Sie hatte  nichts falsch gemacht. Wenn überhaupt hatte Lexa alles falsch gemacht.

"Es tut mir so leid." Sie konnte diese Worte nicht oft genug sagen. Aber sie wollte, dass Clarke sie hörte. Sie spürte. Sie sollte wissen, wie leid es ihr tat, dass sie sie im Stich gelassen hatte.

Ohne es zu realisieren, spürte sie plötzlich, wie sich ihre Arme unerlaubterweise um Clarkes Mitte schlossen und im nächsten Moment hatte sie die Blondhaarige in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. Vermutlich hatte sie gerade alle möglichen Grenzen überstritten und Clarke wohlmöglich für immer verloren, aber ... sie hätte auf der Stelle ihr Leben gegeben, um Clarke noch ein allerletztes Mal so spüren zu dürfen. Sie atmete ihren Geruch tief ein und verbarg ihre Nase in ihrem  Scheitel. Clarke weinte noch immer an ihrer Schulter und für einen Moment war jegliches Gefühl der Schwäche verschwunden und alles, was sie wollte, war Clarke zu trösten. Sie schluchzte leise und drückte Clarke noch fester an an sich. "Bitte hass mich nicht mehr."


	3. Combat Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> picture by http://surimistick.tumblr.com/

**Combat Three**

 

_Clarke_

 

Lᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴇsᴄᴀᴘᴇ ɪɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴀʀᴍs

Bᴀʙʏ I'ᴍ ʏᴏᴜʀs, ʙᴀʙʏ I'ᴍ ʏᴏᴜʀs

Lᴏᴠᴇ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴇᴀsʏ ᴀᴛ ᴀʟʟ

I ᴍɪss ʏᴏᴜ sᴏ ᴍᴜᴄʜ, I ᴍɪss ʏᴏᴜ sᴏ ᴍᴜᴄʜ

 

  
  
  


Erst wollte Clarke es nicht wahrhaben, aber tief i ihrem Inneren hatte sie es immer gewusst. Hatte gewusst, dass Lexa recht hatte mit allem, was sie sagte. Keine noch so große Armee bestehend aus Groundern hätte die Mountain Men besiegen oder etwas gegen sie ausrichten können, solange Lexa und ihre Leute aus der Gerne machtlos waren. Vermutlich hätten Wallace und seine Männer die Grounder einem nach den anderen aus sicherer Distanz umgebracht, ohne dem Kämpfern auch nur eine Chance zu geben, sich zu beweisen. Gegen die Feuerwaffen hatten die Grounder mit ihren Schwertern und Speeren keine Chance. Wie wäre der Kampf ausgegangen, hätten die Grounder sie unterstützt? Wie viele unschuldige Menschen hätten ihr Leben lassen müssen, wenn sich Lexa für sie entschieden hätte? Gegen ihre Leute und für Clarke? Sie konnte ja schon kaum ertragen, die Mountain Men und Grounder, die sie damals angegriffen hatten, das Leben genommen zu ahben. Wie wäre es mit noch mehr Toten gewesen?  Hätte Lexa ihr je verzeihen können? Sie hatte schon Anya und Gustus durch die Sky People verloren. Wie viel konnte ein einzelner Mensch ertragen?

Clarke wusste, dass sie selbstsüchtig gehandelt hatte. Lexa gänzlich alleine die Schuld zu geben und war so viel einfacher gewesen und ihr hatte ihr zumindest ein wenig Last von den Schultern genommen. Aber hatte Lexa überhaupt Schuld? Konnte man in so einer Situation überhaupt von Schuld sprechen? Sie hätte an Lexas Stelle genau dasselbe getan , das wusste sie eigentlich schon immer. Und dennoch ahtte sie sich so verraten gefühlt, so hintergegangen, dass sie Lexa die komplette Schuld zugeschoben hatte. Und wofür? Es hatte nichts gebracht. Es waren trotzdem Menschen gestorben und er Gedanke raubte ihr jede Nacht aufs Neue den Schlaf. Dieses sinnlose Morden musste aufhören.

Clarke war überfördert. Überfordert mit dem Leben auf der Erde, dem Überleben, dem ständigen Kämpfen. Im Weltall auf der Arche hatte es so etwas nie gegeben. Dort war sie ein normales Mädchen gewesen. Eingesperrt, aber immerhin normal. Damals war sie noch naiv. So jung und naiv. Sie hatte sich nie mit solchen Entscheidungen konfrontiert gesehen. Wen würde sie retten? Und was war sie bereit zu zahlen, um ihre Leute zu beschützen? Fragen, von denen sie niemals geglaubt hätte, dass sie sie eines Tages beantworten muss. Sie war über sich hinausgewachsen während der Zeit auf der Erde, war stärker geworden, so viel stärker. Aber verdammt ja, sie hätte Lexa an ihrer Seite gebraucht. Und zwar mehr als jeden anderen. Lexa, die nicht nur geschickt war und eine ganze Armee hinter sich hatte, Lexa, Heda der Grounder, Lexa, die Frau, für die sie so viel mehr empfand, als sie sich eingestehen würde. Sie hätte all diese Lexas gebraucht, die kämpferische Lexa, die liebevolle Lexa. Am Ende hatte sie keine dieser Lexas bekommen und das war vermutlich das, was sie am meisten ärgerte.

 Sie blickte zu Lexa und verdammt - war sie schon immer so wunderschön gewesen? Clarkes Gefühle überfluteten sie in Wellen, vermischten sich mit dem Zorn, der ihr innewohnte, und wurden zu einem gefährlichen Strudel aus Emotionen. Als Lexa zuweinen begann, wusste Clarke nicht mehr, ob sie wütend, verletzt, verliebt, enttäuscht oder alles auf einmal war.  Lexas Anwesenheit, ihr Geruch, jedes noch so kleinste Detail wie die Tatsache, dass ihre Haare länger waren, hatten ihre Fassade schon in dem Moment eingerissen, als sie sie nach so langer Zeit wiedergesehen hatte. Nur die Wut, der in unregelmäßigen Abständen ihr Herz zu erdrücken drohte, gaben ihr die Kraft, die sie benötigte, um die Mauern um sich herum vor dem Zerfallen zu retten. Konnte man jemanden gleichzeitig so hassen und auf der anderen Seite so bewundern? Dass Lexa ihr Herz gewonnen hatte, hatte sie der Braunhaarigen nie erzählt, aber das machte die Tatsache nicht weniger wahr. Sie hatte sich so oft vorgestellt, wie sie Lexa anschreien und ihr offen heraus die Meinung sagen würde und jetzt, da sie es getan hat, schmerzte es noch mehr als zuvor. Und der Anblick einer traurigen Lexa machte diesen Umstand nur noch schlimmer und unerträglicher. Sie wusste, sie war nicht fair gewesen.

Nicht zu Lexa und nicht zu sich. Zwar wünschte sie sich, nicht als Einzige das Blut der Mountain Men an den Händen zu haben, aber sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie in jenem Moment das Gleiche getan hätte. Ohne Wenn und Aber. Sie war so unfair zu Lexa und … Lexa konnte nicht weinen. Sie _durfte_ es einfach nicht, denn das brachte etwas in Clarke zu brechen, von dem notdürftig versucht hatte, es mit all ihren verbleibenden Kräften, ihrem Zorn, zusammenzuhalten. Und zwar, stark zu bleiben, nicht zu weinen, Lexa nicht zu zeigen, wie viel Kontrolle ein bloßer Blich über sie hatte.

Halt suchend krallte sie Ihre Finger in Lexas Gewänder, so fest, dass nach kurzer Zeit ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Aber es war ihr egal. Der Schmerz ließ sie spüren, dass das hier real war, dass sie wirklich in Lexas Armen lag und sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie das so nötig brauchen würde.

Er gab ihr das Gefühl, zumindest ein wenig Macht über Lexa zu haben. Zu wissen, dass sie hier war und nirgends hingehen konnte, solange sie sie nicht losließ.

Aber so tröstend die Wärme von Lexas Armen sich auch anfühlte, sie schaffte es dennoch nicht, die Träne zurückzuhalten. Oder vielleicht war ebenjene Wärme der Grund ihrer Tränen.

Über ihren eigenen Schluchzer hinweg hätte sie Lexas leise Bitte, sie nicht mehr zu hassen, fast überhört. Und die Worte ließen sie nur noch mehr in sich einbrechen - bis sie das Gefühl hatte, ohne Lexa wirklich zusammenzubrechen. Sie antwortete nicht direkt. Sie wollte es, aber die Tränen ließen es nicht zu. Erst einige Augenblicke konnte sie sich zumindest etwas fassen. “Sag das nicht”, bat sie Lexa und hob den Kopf von ihrer Schulter, um ihr direkt in die Augen sehen zu können. Lexa war genauso verheult wie sie und eine Welle  aus Befriedigung und Besorgnis riss sie mit sich. Sie war nicht die Einzige, deren Fassade gebröckelt war. Sie hob eine Hand und strich sanft über Lexas feuchte Wange, ehe sich ihre Arme reflexartig um die die Mitte der jungen Anführerin legten und sie in eine weitere, so unendlich nötig gewesene Umarmung zog. Abermals krallten ihre Finger sich in den Stoff von Lexas Kleidung, zog und zerrte am Lederharnisch,  als hätte sie die Befürchtung, dieser Augenblick könnte einfach verschwinden, die Wärme sich in Luft auflösen. Sie hatte Angst,  dass sie gleich aufwachte realisierte, dass alles nur ein Traum war. Aber Lexa war da. Und sie lebte. Und sie war so wunderschön. “Ich brauchte dich, Lexa…” Es war kaum mehr ein Flüstern, aber der Ruck, der durch Lexas Körper ging und die Grounderin dazu ermutigte, sie noch fester an sich zu drücken, zeigten Clarke, dass sie sie verstanden hatte. “Ich weiß”, flüsterte Lexa und strich mit einer Hand beruhigend über Clarkes Rücken, während sie ein Schluchzer nach dem anderen schüttelte. “Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid.” Lexas Worte waren wie Salbe für all die Wunden, die ihr ihren Körper und ihr Inneres übersäten. Lindernd, aber noch weit weg, um sie gänzlich zu heilen. Aber jetzt gerade war es genau das, was sie brauchte. “Ich könnte dich niemals hassen.” Sie sah auf und blickte Lexa direkt an. “Niemals, hörst du?” Die Braunhaarige nickte und hob nun ebenfalls eine Hand, um über die Tränenspuren in Clarkes Gesicht zu wischen. “Danke.”, war Lexas Antwort und Clarke schüttelte energisch den Kopf, denn Lexa sollte ihr nicht danken müssen, nicht dafür. Sie hatte schon so viele Menschen verloren, die ihr wichtig waren und Clarke wollte ihr nicht noch mehr Schmerz bereiten, indem sie sie hasste. Nicht, dass sie das überhaupt konnte. Zumindest nicht so, wie Clarke sie hassen wollte.

Der Geruch des Zimmers, ihr Geruch und die Wärme ihres Körpers, all das wirkte so beruhigend auf sie, machte ihr aber gleichermaßen Angst. Schon damals, als sie Lexa zum ersten Mal begegnet war, hatte sie gewusst, dass die Anführerin ihr Leben verändern würde. Dass es in so einer Art und Weise geschehen würde, hätte aber selbst Clarke nicht zu glauben vermocht. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass sie sich mit dieser mächtigen jungen Frau vielleicht nicht verstehen würde, aber wie sich herausstellte, war genau das Gegenteil eingetreten und die beiden verstanden sich mehr als gut. Wahrscheinlich sogar viel zu gut als es für die Situation gut wäre. Vor wenigen Monaten noch waren die Grounder für sie bloß Feinde, jetzt bedeuteten sie ihr genauso viel wie ihre eigenen Leute. Und das nur, weil Lexas Herz für jeden einzelnen dieser Menschen schlug und sie sich nicht sehnlicher wünschte, als ebenfalls einen Platz darin zu finden. Denn das war der einzige Ort, den sie momentan ihr Zuhause nennen wollte. Sie hatte sonst keinen anderen Ort, an den sie gehen konnte. Keinen, an dem sie nicht tagtäglich daran erinnert wurde, was sie getan hatte. Keinen, an dem Jasper sie nicht mit diesem Blick besehen würde, der ihr das Herz zuschnürte. Sie wusste, dass ihr einige der Skype People Vorwürfe machten. Doch hier in Polis gab ihr niemand die Schuld. Niemand warf ihr verächtliche Blicke zu und zeigte ihr im selben Moment ihre Fehler auf. Solange sie in Lexas Nähe war, würde ihr keiner blödkommen. Hier fühlte sie sich sicher. Wann und ob sie imstande war, zu Camp Jaha zurückzukehren, stand in in den Sternen. Aber momentan würden keine zehn Pferde und auch keine zehn Octavias es schaffen, sich ihren Leuten gegenüberzustellen.

Sie drückte Lexa noch ein wenig fester an sich, denn das war es, war sie gerade am meisten brauchte: ihre Nähe. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte sie alles um sich herum vergessen und in der Geborgenheit von Lexas Armen schwelgen. Sie sollte eigentlich wütend sein auf Lexa. So so wütend. Aber in Wirklichkeit war der Großteil ihres Zornes in dem Moment verdampft, in dem sie sich ihre Blicke nach so langer Zeit wieder gekreuzt hatten. Sie spürte Lexas Puls, als sie ihr Gesicht in Lexas Halsbeuge vergrub. Ein unstetiges Klopfen, aber genug, um Clarke zu beruhigen.

“Ich könnte dich niemals hassen”, wiederholte sie ihre Worte vorhin und flüsterte sie gegen die warme Haut der Anführerin. Lexa zuckte unmerklich zusammen und diese Tatsache entlockte der Blonden ein feines, kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln. Einem Kuss gleichkommend presste sie ihre Lippen sanft auf Lexas Hals, ehe sie sie letztendlich von ihr löste. Sie beide schienen sich jetzt einigermaßen beruhigt zu haben. Clarke hob den Blick; azurblau traf auf grau-grün. Wenn ihr Ende jemals kommen sollte, dachte Clarke, dann war da letzte, das sie sehen wollte, diese Augen.

Sie wischte sich ein letztes mal schniefend die letzten Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun oder sagen sollte, jetzt, da alles gesagt war, was sie Lexa ursprünglich hatte überbringen wollen. Zumindest fast alles. Also lenkte sie ihren Fokus stattdessen auf andere Dinge. Die Inneneinrichtung des Raumes zum Beispiel, die komplett von dem abwich, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Trotz sporadischer Einrichtung wirkten die Möbel warm und gemütlich und bildeten einen skurrilen Kontrast zu den kalten Steinwänden. Bunte Leinentücher hingen an den Wänden, unzählige Kerzen erleuchteten den Raum und warfen ihr flackerndes Licht auf die edle Inneneinrichtung aus Holz. Obwohl die Arche und selbst Camp Jaha viel moderner ausgestattet waren, fühlte sich Clarke hier viel heimischer als an jedem anderen Ort. Sie sah, dass Lexa sie beobachtete, ein wenig unsicher. Clarke griff nach ihrer Hand, um diese zu drücken, ehe sie Lexa mit sich zog und sich zusammen mit ihr am Fuße des großen Bettes, das beinahe ein Drittel des Raumes einnahm, niederzulassen. Sie hatten viel zu bereden und Clarke bevorzugte es, dies nicht im Stehen zu tun. Abwesend fuhr sie über die unglaublich weichen Fälle und Stoffe, die darauf ausgelegt waren, als sie Lexas Blick erneut suchte. “Ich brauche einen Ort, an dem ich bleiben kann. Zumindest vorerst” Sie atmete geräuschvoll aus und aus irgendeinem Grund fiel ihr das Stellen der nächste Frage schwerer als gedacht. Insgeheim fürchtete sie Lexas Antwort. “Kann ich bleiben?”

Ob das eine gute Idee war, konnte sie nicht sagen, denn sie wusste, dass sie nicht bei allen Groundern so beliebt wie war Lexa war. Aber sie hatte die Wildnis satt und zurück nach Camp Jaha - oder Arcadia, wie es jetzt wohl hieß -  kann und  wollte sie nicht. Und außerdem hatte Lexa sie damals eingeladen. Allerdings war das vor dem Vorfall in Mount Weather und sie wusste nicht, ob Lexa das immer noch wollte. Sie würde zumindest verstehen, wäre dies nicht mehr der Fall. Nervös spielte sie mit dem Saum eines der Felle und wartete auf eine Antwort.


	4. Combat Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture by http://kira-maru.tumblr.com/

Combat Four

 

_ Lexa _

 

 

Mᴀʏʙᴇ ɪғ ᴛʜᴇ sᴛᴀʀs ᴀʟɪɢɴ, ᴍᴀʏʙᴇ ɪғ ᴏᴜʀ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ's ᴄᴏʟʟɪᴅᴇ

Mᴀʏʙᴇ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀʀᴋ sɪᴅᴇ ᴡᴇ ᴄᴀɴ ʙᴇ ᴛᴏɢᴇᴛʜᴇʀ, ʙᴇ ᴛᴏɢᴇᴛʜᴇʀ

Mᴀʏʙᴇ ɪɴ ᴀ ᴍɪʟʟɪᴏɴ ᴍɪʟᴇs, ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʜɪɢʜᴡᴀʏ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ ᴛʜᴇ sᴋɪᴇs

Sᴏᴍᴇᴅᴀʏ sᴏᴏɴ ᴡᴇ'ʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴛᴏɢᴇᴛʜᴇʀ

 

  
  
  
  


Sie lagen n den Armen des jeweils anderen und weinten. Vergossen Tränen, die nicht hätten sein müssen. Wie war es soweit gekommen? Lexa hatte sich diese Frage in den letzten Minuten mehrere Male gestellt. Und tausende Male hatte sie sich selbst die Antwort gegeben:  _ es war ihre Schuld. _

Clarke hatte Recht. Sie hätte sich für Clarke entscheiden und das Risiko eingehen müssen. Nicht, weil es richtig oder falsch war. Sondern weil sie Clarke  _ liebte _ , es schon so lange tat. Aber sie hat es sich nie eingestehen wollen. Hatte die Gefühle, die in ihr tobten, verdrängt. Mit allem, was sie hatte. Denn Liebe bedeutete Schwäche. Unzählige Male hatte sie sich diesen Satz vor Augen geführt. Mit jedem ihrer Schritte begleitete er sie. Raubte ihr in manchen Nächten sogar den Schlaf. Aber Clarke so verletzt zu sehen, eben weil sie sie nicht lieben durfte, war eine noch viel größere Schwäche. Langsam glaubte sie, dass es genau das Gegenteil war: Liebe bedeutete Kraft. Zumindest fühlte sich Lexa stärker in Clarkes Gegenwart. Wichtiger. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Welt nur noch halb so grausam war. Dass sie alles schaffen konnte, wenn Clarke an ihrer Seite war. Vielleicht war das, was ihr von kleinauf eingeträufelt wurde, schlichtweg falsch. 

 

_ Liebe ist Schwäche _ . 

Vor einiger Zeit hatte sie sich sogar dabei erwischt, dass es ihr egal war. Dann war sie eben schwach. Sie war noch jung, so jung. Sie  _ durfte _ schwach sein,  _ oder _ ? Aber… wer beschützte dann ihre Leute? Diejenigen, die sie nicht selbst zu schützen wussten, die Alten und Kinder. In ihrer Brust schlug nicht nur ein Herz, es schlugen Hunderte darin. Aber nur eines, das größte und wichtigste, davon schlug für Clarke.

Noch immer war es befremdlich, Clarke zu sehen. Weder in einen guten, noch in einer schlechten Art. Sie hätte nur niemals damit gerechnet, die junge Frau jemals wiederzusehen. Und das noch hier. In Polis. In ihren Privatgemächern. An ihrer Seite und nicht zuletzt - und das war das Unglaublichste - in ihren Armen. Und doch war sie hier.

Um die Tränen scherte sich die junge Anführerin schon lange nicht mehr. Sie hatte versucht, stark zu bleiben. Für Clarke und allen voran für sich selbst. Aber ein Mensch konnte nun mal bloß eine bestimmte Menge an Schmerz ertragen, ehe er zusammenbrach. Und Lexa hatte diesen Punkt schon lange erreicht. Ungewollt krallte sie sich an Clarkes Körper, suchte Halt, klammerte sich an sie, als wäre die Blonde das Letzte, das sie davor bewahren konnte, in das Loch zu stürzen, das sie sich selbst gegraben hatte.

Denn das war es, was sie gerade fühlte. Als würde sie in ein tiefes Loch fallen. Sie hatte etwas beendet, was noch nicht mal richtig begonnen hatte. Das Einzige, das ihr nach Costia nach so langer Zeit mal wieder ein Lächeln auf die Lippen gezaubert hatte.

Doch jetzt würde sie nie wieder glücklich werden. Nicht, da sie Clarke im Stich gelassen hatte. Sie hatte vielleicht das Richtige getan -  _ aber warum fühlte es sich dann so falsch an? _

Wie oft hatte sie sich nachts in den Schlaf geweint, wenn niemand ihre Schwäche sehen konnte, und sich gefragt, ob sie das Richtige getan hatte?

Sie hatte ihre Leute nach Polis gebracht und nun waren sie sicher. Zumindest erstmal. Sie hatte als Anführerin genau das getan, was man von ihr erwartete. Und trotzdem kam sie nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, wie die Gegenwart aussehen würde, wäre sie geblieben.

Sie spürte, wie Clarke ihre Hand über die Felle gleiten ließ, ehe sie ihre Hand fand und diese zärtlich berührte. Lexa warf ihr einen schüchternden Seitenblick zu.

Und wahrscheinlich sollte Lexa nicht so empfinden, aber es fühlte sich viel zu gut an. Zu sehen, wie Clarke ihre Gefühle ausdrückte. Sie musste sie die ganze Zeit versteckt haben. So wie sie es getan hatte. Sie wollte nach Clarkes Berührung erwidern, aber sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Als hätte sie Angst, Clarke würde verschwinden, würde sie auch nur mit der Wimper zucken.

Sie hörte Clarkes Worte, die zögerliche Bitte um eine Unterkunft und Lexa wusste, sie würde ihr für immer Unterkunft bieten. Zu jeder Zeit, an jedem Ort. Für Clarke würde sie alles tun. 

Alles, was sie wollte, war es, sie zu umarmen. Sie zu küssen. Einfach nur zu spüren.

Sie spüren... Der Gedanke daran spornte sie plötzlich an. Wie automatisch griffen ihre Hände nun doch nach denen der Blondhaarigen. Ihre Haut war weich und warm und Lexa hatte dieses Gefühl vermisst. Kurz wanderte eine ihrer Hände an die Wange ihres Gegenübers und sie sah sie an.  _ Richtig an. _ Wie sehr hatte sie diese Augen doch vermisst?

Sie wollte Clarke in diesem Moment so viel sagen. Dass sie sie liebte zum Beispiel. Es hatte seine Zeit gedauert, bis sie erkannt hatte, aber sie war sich sicher. Und sie bereute es, Clarke niemals gesagt zu haben.

Vielleicht hätte es dann die Tränen gestoppt, die ihr vor wenigen Minuten noch erbarmungslos über ihre Wangen gelaufen waren. Die Heda aller Grounder hatte sich die Augen aus dem Kopf geweint. Und das wegen einer Frau, die einst ihr Feind war. Wenn das die Anführer der anderen Nationen wüssten... Sie hätte vermutlich jeglichen Respekt verloren, der noch übrig war.

Sie wusste es nicht ganz sicher, vielleicht war es nur Einbildung. Aber sie glaubte plötzlich, ebenfalls Clarkes Finger an ihren Wangen zu spüren und diese simple Geste ließ sie noch mehr zusammenbrechen. Ein leises “Ich habe dich so vermisst, Clarke” taumelte über ihre Lippen. Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, drückte sie Clarke in einen kurzen, kaum spürbaren Kuss auf die Stirn. Vielleicht würde Clarke sie wegstoßen - Lexa hatte es sicherlich nicht anders verdient - aber sie brauchte das jetzt.

Und anscheinend schien es Clarke ebenfalls so zu ergehen, denn plötzlich spürte Lexa die Armen der Blondhaarigen um ihre Körpermitte und sie seufzte leise.

Wieder zogen Finger wie verzweifelt an ihrer Kleidung, aber Lexa war es egal. Denn alles, was zählte, war  _ das  _ hier.

"Ich brauchte dich. All die Zeit über. Jede Minute lang.", raunte sie Clarke ins Ohr und drückte sie enger an sich.

Erst zaghaft und dann bestimmt strich sie über das goldblonde Haar, das sie so vermisst hatte.

Inzwischen war Clarke kaum noch wieder zu erkennen. Lexa hatte sie nie weinen gesehen. Selbst dann nicht, als sie sie im Stich gelassen hatte.

Sie wollte auf die Fragen antworten, die Clarke ihr gestellt hatte. Aber sie konnte nicht. Viel zu groß war der Kloß in ihrem Hals und die Wiedersehensfreude, die ihr die Kehle zuschnürte.

Clarke ging es anscheinend genauso. Denn auch die Blondhaarige verstummte und eine Zeit lang saßen die beiden jungen Frauen einfach nur da und hielten sich in den Armen. Wie schaffte sie es bloß, dass sie in ihrer Gegenwart stets nie wusste, was sie sagen sollte? Wenn es nach Lexa ging, würde dieser Moment niemals enden. Aber wenn es nach Lexa ging, hätte Clarke sie auch niemals gehasst und Grounder und Archebewohner würden in Frieden miteinander leben.

 

Während sie Clarke erneut an diesem Tag in den Armen hielt, fragte die junge Anführerin sich, ob sie vielleicht noch eine Chance haben würden und der Gedanke beunruhigte sie etwas. Ließ ihren Körper unbemerkt etwas anspannen. War sie hier, um ihr zu sagen, dass es nun endgültig vorbei war? Das Lexa aufhören sollte, sich um sie zu sorgen - [I]als ob sie das jemals könnte [/I]- und Leute nach Camp Jaha zu schicken. Aber die Worte, die dann über Clarkes Lippen kamen, waren ganz anders als erwartet.

Inzwischen hatte die Blonde ihr Gesicht an ihren Hals gepresst und es fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich gut an, dass es der jungen Frau den Atem raubte.

_ Kann ich bleiben? _

Wellen der Erleichterung durchfluteten sie nach diesen Worten. Verdammt ja. Ohne den kleinsten Zweifel. Und am besten für immer.

Das Gefühl, diese unbändige Erleichterung und Freude, überwältigten sie beinahe. Vielleicht waren es auch das Gefühl von Clarkes Lippen und ihr heißer Atem an ihrer Halsschlagader.

Sie schloss die Augen und genoss das erste Mal an diesem Tag das Gefühl, Clarke in den Armen zu halten, so richtig. Erst als sich die Blonde wieder von ihr löste, öffnete sie die Augen. 

"Natürlich. Ich würde dich niemals vor die Tür setzen. Mein Angebot von damals steht noch und das wird sich niemals ändern." Als würde sie zulassen, dass Clarke nochmal so schnell aus ihrem Leben verschwand. Sie erwiderte den erleichterten Blick, der sich auf Clarkes Gesicht ausbreitete. All das, was ihre Augen jetzt ausstrahlten, war nur für die Blonde bestimmt.

"Es gibt genug freie Räume hier. Du kannst dir nehmen, welchen du auch immer möchtest. Ich werde Wachen vor deiner Tür postieren lassen und dir ein Zimmermädchen mit frischer Kleidung und Wasser sowie Nahrung zukommen lassen. Und... uhm. Brauchst du eine Heilerin?"

Sie wich Clarkes Blick aus und sah zu Boden. "Ich freue mich, dass du hier bist.", flüsterte sie leise und schenkte der Blondine ein ehrliches Lächeln, ehe sie zur Tür deutete. "Soll ich dir die anderen Räume zeigen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für all die leiben und aufbauenden Kommentare :) Die Kapitel werden bald etwas länger, also bitte entschuldigt diese 'Häppchen'.


	5. Combat Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> picture by http://moishpain.deviantart.com/

Combat Five

_Clarke_

 

I sᴡᴇᴀʀ I sᴀᴡ ᴛʜᴇ sᴇᴀsᴏɴs ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇ

Mᴏʀᴇ ᴏғᴛᴇɴ ᴛʜᴀɴ I sᴀᴡ ʏᴏᴜʀ ғᴀᴄᴇ

Nᴏᴠᴇᴍʙᴇʀ ᴄᴀᴍᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴇɴᴛ

Tʜᴇ Sᴜᴍᴍᴇʀ ʟᴇғᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜᴏᴜᴛ ᴀ ᴛʀᴀᴄᴇ

Aɴᴅ I'ᴍ ʟᴇғᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴅɪsᴛᴀɴᴄᴇ ᴏɴ ᴍʏ ᴍɪɴᴅ

Wᴀs ɪᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴄᴀᴜsᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴏ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴘᴀᴄᴋ ᴜᴘ ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴇᴀᴠᴇ?

Wʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅɪᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴏᴏᴋ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ

I sᴛɪʟʟ ʜᴀᴛᴇ sᴇᴇɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡɪᴛʜᴏᴜᴛ ᴍᴇ  


  


All die sanften und liebevollen Berührungen konnte Clarke selbst jetzt noch auf ihrer Haut spüren, obwohl die Distanz jetzt gerade zwischen ihnen nur wenige Meter betrug. Es war, als hätten sich Lexas Finger in ihre Haut gebrannt. Als hätte ihr Körper all die Zeit nur danach gegiert, sie zu spüren und der Grounderin so nahe zu sein. Fast schon spürte sie das Bedürfnis, sie erneut zu berühren, um sich selbst wissen zu lassen, dass sie wirklich hier war. Dass sie hier war. Und dass sie Lexa anfassen konnte, wann immer sie wollte. Bloß hatte sie dieses Recht nicht. _Nicht mehr_ und daran war sie selbst Schuld. Wieso war sie nur so dumm gewesen? Mit jeder Minute, die an diesem Abend verging, bereute sie ihren Zorn gegenüber der Anführerin immer mehr. Zwar hatte Lexa sie sehr verletzt und eine tiefe Wunde auf ihrem Herzen zurückgelassen, aber auf der anderen Seite war sie die einzige, die diese Wunden wieder zu heilen vermochte. Mit sanften Berührungen und liebkosenden Worten. Und vielleicht brauchte Clarke auch gar nicht mehr.

Nicht nur ihre Berührungen blieben, sondern auch ihre Worte. Dass Lexa sie gebraucht hatte, die ganze Zeit über. Diese Worte zu hören schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und machten ihr das Sprechen schwer. Sie zeugten von Lexas Schwäche und in der kurzen Zeit, in der sie die junge Heda kannte, hatte diese _niemals_ Schwäche gezeigt. Der Gedanke, dass sie das Clarke gegenüber ändern würde, war mehr, als sie verdient hatte und bedeutete ihr so unglaublich viel. Lexa hatte sie gebraucht. Nicht nur damals als Partnerinnen im Kampf gegen Mount Weather. Auch danach, während ihrer Reise nach Polis und ebenso in all den einsamen Nächten, die Lexa seit diesem Tag durchstehen musste. Die sie schon seit Costias Tod durchstehen musste.

Plötzlich war all der über die Monate angestaute Groll verschwunden. Die Narben auf ihrem Herzen blieben und würden noch einige Zeit brauchen, bis sie gänzlich verheilten - _falls das überhaupt möglich war_. Aber Clarke realisierte plötzlich, dass sie nicht länger wütend auf Lexa sein konnte. Die junge Grounderin war immer stark geblieben und hatte stets getan, was das beste für ihr Volk war. Während Clarke Finn und Wells, ihre Mutter und ihre anderen Freunde hatte, war Lexa auf sich alleingestellt gewesen, hatte diesen Kampf ganz allein geschlagen. Was hatte Clarke da für ein Recht, Vorwürfe zu machen, wo sie doch immer die Unterstützung ihrer Freunde im Rücken hatte? Sie hätte Lexa ebenso unterstützen müssen. Stattdessen hat sie ihr und den Archebewohnern und allen, die ihr lieb und teuer waren, feige den Rücken gekehrt. _Sie_ war diejenige, die schwach war.

Zu hören, dass Lexa sie an ihrer Seite gebraucht hatte, schmerzte plötzlich umso mehr, aber eigentlich war es genau das, was Clarke hatte hören wollen. Es schmeichelte ihr nicht nur, es tat ihr auch irgendwie noch dazu gut. Warum das so war, konnte sie sich ja selbst nicht genau erklären.

Lexas Anblick beruhigte sie wieder. Seit ihrer Ankunft hatte sie nicht einmal auch nur die kleinste Spur von Hass oder Verachtung in den Augen der jungen Frau gesehen und dieser Fakt erleichterte sie so sehr, schürte aber auch die Gewissensbisse, denn nach alldem hatte sie kein Verständnis und erst recht keine Liebe verdient. Und doch stand sie da, mit nichts als Wärme und Zuneigung für Clarke in den Augen. Lexa mochte verletzt sein, aber sie zeigte es in keinster Weise und es säte in Clarke die Hoffnung, dass sie sich vielleicht wieder versöhnen und alles hinter sich lassen konnten. Vielleicht hatten sie diesen Vorfall an Mount Weather gebraucht, um sich jetzt erst richtig verbünden zu können. Sie lächelte Lexa schüchtern zu und strich gedankenversunken über die weichen Felle, auf denen sie saß. Erstmals ließ die Aussicht auf ein wahres Schlafgemach die Müdigkeit in ihr aufsteigen. Zeigte ihr, dass sie wirklich lange unterwegs gewesen war, um hierher nach Polis zu finden. Und sie sehnte sich so sehr nach einem weichen Bett, wo sie die letzten Wochen doch stets auf hartem Waldboden oder in Höhlen hatte nächtigen müssen, bevor sie Shantia getroffen hatte. Und selbst diese hatte nichts zu bieten gehabt, das auch nur entfernt mit einem richtigen Bett zu vergleichen gewesen war.

Ihr Blick streifte Lexas, als diese ihr bestätigte, dass sie bleiben konnte und sie spürte, wie das Grinsen auf ihren Lippen größer wurde. Das war es, was sie gebraucht hatte, um sich gänzlich fallen lassen zu können. _Nur das_. Die Bestätigung, dass sie nicht gleich wieder gehen musste. Dass sie ihr verziehen hatte und ihre Anwesenheit nicht unerwünscht war.

  


I'ᴍ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ, ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴍᴇ

I sᴛɪʟʟ ᴍɪss ᴀʟʟ ᴏᴜʀ ɴɪɢʜᴛs

Eᴠᴇɴ ғɪɢʜᴛs ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴀʟʟ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ

Yᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴍᴇ

Tʜᴇʀᴇ ɪs ɴᴏʙᴏᴅʏ ᴇʟsᴇ ᴡʜᴏ ᴄᴀɴ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀʏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴏ

 

Lexa erklärte ihr, dass es genug Räume gab und dass sie Wachen vor ihrer Tür postieren lassen würde und Clarke hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. Selbst Zimmermädchen gab es hier. Es war alles so völlig anders, als sie es sich ausgemalt hatte - und zugegeben, Clarke war, was das Malen anging, schon recht talentiert - aber das hier übertraf _alles_. Und das Beste daran war, dass Lexa hier war.

Kaum hatte Lexa ihre Erklärungen beendet, schälte Clarke sich aus ihrer verdreckten und mit Blut beschmierten Jacke. Sie hatte sich ein wenig geärgert, dass sie der jungen Frau in diesem Zustand hatte gegenübertreten müssen, aber als Warys sie durch Polis geführt hatte, war Lexa alles, an was sie in dem Moment denken konnte, und so hatte sie sein Angebot auf ein schnelles Mahl und frische Kleidung ohne zu zögern abgelehnt. Doch jetzt schämte sie sich etwas für ihr Aussehen. Sie war verdreckt und ihre Haut war an einigen Stellen mit Krusten versehen - sie hatte in den letzten Wochen viel gejagt, in der Hoffnung, so weniger an Lexa denken zu müssen. Ohne Erfolg. - und ihre Haare waren verknotet. Lexa hingegen sah einfach umwerfend aus. Und Clarke konnte nicht einfach gehen. Nicht jetzt und nicht schon wieder. Also nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen.

“Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne hierbleiben. Wenn ich darf.”, flüsterte sie nur für Lexa hörbar und wartete unsicher auf deren Reaktion. Gemeinsam hatten sie schon unzählige Stunden in Lexas Zelt verbracht. Um ihren Feldzug gegen Mount Weather zu planen, zu reden oder einfach, wenn sie aneinander gebraucht hatten. Schon vor ihrem Kuss. Es war sogar das ein oder andere Mal vorgekommen, dass sie sich auf Lexas Bett gesetzt hatte, um sich ein paar Minuten auszuruhen, und dann neben ihr eingeschlafen war. Und nicht ein einziges Mal hatte Lexa sie aufgeweckt und weggeschickt. Doch das war damals. Jetzt war alles anders. Sie wollte Lexa sagen, dass sie sich sicherer in ihrer Nähe fühlte und dass sie beinahe jede Nacht von Albträumen geplagt wurde und daher kaum Schlaf fand, wenn sie alleine war. Sie wollte ihr sagen, dass sie sie so sehr vermisst hatte, dass es schmerzte und dass sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als sie in ihren Armen zu halten. Aber sie wollte Lexa eine Wahl lassen und sie nicht in ihrer Entscheidung beeinflussen. Clarke vertraute ihr blind und sie würde jede ihrer Entscheidungen ohne zu zögern akzeptieren. Aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie einem ihrer Wachposten genauso vertrauen konnte.

Noch immer blickte sie fragend zu Lexa, die sich bisher keinen Millimeter von der Stelle bewegt hatte. Clarke wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher in diesem Moment, als die Gedanken der Braunhaarigen lesen zu können. Hatte sie mit ihrer Frage etwa schon eine Grenze überschritten? Sie schluckte und hob leise die Stimme. “Lexa?” Wie aus einer Trance erwachend zuckte die junge Grounderin kurz zusammen und suchte ihren Blick. “Natürlich. Du kannst gerne hierbleiben.” Ein Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen und es war so ehrlich, dass es Clarke kurz den Atem raubte. Sie erwiderte die Geste und spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern herum, als sie an sich hinunterblickte und sich plötzlich an den Rest von Lexas Fragen erinnerte.

“Kleidung wäre wirklich wunderbar, ansonsten... geht es mir vorerst gut. Ich hab keine nennenswerten Verletzungen, bloß  ein paar Kratzer und Schürfwunden.” Sie sah die Besorgnis und Zweifel in Lexas Blick. “Wirklich, es geht mir gut. Ich bin nur unglaublich müde und erschöpft.” Lexas Miene entspannte sich wieder ein wenig und sie nickte verstehend. “Möchtest du vielleicht ein Bad nehmen, während ich alles Nötige besorge?”, fragte sie und ihre Worten waren wie Glockenklang in ihren Ohren. Ihr letztes Bad… _Gott, wie lange war das schon her?_ Sie konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern. Bevor sie Lexa eine Antwort geben konnte, lachte diese. “Ich lasse das Wasser ein, warte kurz.” Und damit verschwand sie durch eine Tür in einen angrenzenden Raum, bevor sie wenige Minuten später wieder zurückkam. Sie wirkte nun selbst auch viel lockerer. “In Ordnung, das Wasser ist eingelassen. Lass deine Kleidung einfach liegen, sie wird später eingesammelt und gewaschen. Wenn du etwas brauchst, ruf mich einfach.” Clarke nickte und biss sich auf die Lippe, ehe sie sich von dem weichen Bett erhob und auf Lexa zuging. Sie spürte plötzlich das ungeheure Verlangen, Lexa nahe zu sein, also griff sie nach deren Hand und ließ sich von ihr die wenigen Meter ins Bad führen. Lexas Hand war warm und weich und viel kleiner als die von Finn. Sie hatte noch nie Lexas Hand gehalten, nicht auf diese Art und Weise, aber es fühlte sich so richtig an.

Im Bad angekommen blieben sie wenige Zentimeter vor der großen Badewanne stehen, die Hände noch immer ineinander verschlungen. “Alles in Ordnung?”, fragte Lexa leicht verunsichert über Clarkes plötzlichen Stimmungswandel und die Angesprochene beeilte sich, schnell zu nicken. Sie ließ Lexas Hand los und schlang ihre Arme stattdessen fest um den Körper der Braunhaarigen, die etwas perplex über diese unvorbereitete Geste wie versteinert dastand, ehe sie die Umarmung erwiderte. “Ich bin nur glücklich, dass du mich nicht hasst.”, flüsterte sie gegen Lexas Schulter und sie spürte das Lächeln, das sich auf Lexas Gesicht breitmachte. “Wie schon gesagt. Das könnte ich nie.” Lexa brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Clarke. “Und nun geh baden, du müffelst wie der Gorilla, vor dem wir damals geflohen sind.” Clarke sah sie entrüstet an und wollte etwas erwidern, als sie merkte, das Lexa vermutlich Recht hatte. “Na schön.”, sagte sie leicht schmollend und beobachtete, wie Lexa mit einem letzten Blick auf sie den Raum verließ.

Nun stand Clarke allein in dem großen Bad und das erste Mal seit Wochen hatte sie das Gefühl, richtig durchatmen zu können. Sie schälte sich in Windeseile aus ihrer Kleidung und stieg in die heiße und wunderbar duftende Wanne. Bei dem Kontakt der Flüssigkeit mit ihrer Haut, seufzte Clarke leise. Sie hatte vergessen, wie gut sich das anfühlte. Ihre Muskeln entspannten sich und sie spürte, wie der Dreck ihren Körper verließ. Der Duft von ihr unbekannten Blüten und Holz berauschte sie und sie schloss die Augen und genoss dieses Gefühl einfach. Einfach mal für eine Weile abschalten und alles um sich herum vergessen zu können, fühlte sich wie ein Traum an.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie gebadet hatte, aber als sie das Bad, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, wieder verließ, wartete Lexa bereits mit frischer Kleidung auf sie. Bei dem Anblick der Grounderin musste Clarke lächeln. Lexa steuerte auf sie zu und ihr hielt ihr den Stapel frischer Kleidung entgegen. “Das ist das Beste, das ich auf die Schnelle finden konnte.”, erklärte sie und Clarke nickte verstehend und nahm die Kleidung an sich. “Danke, Lexa. Das ist…” Sie verstummte, denn sie wusste plötzlich nicht, was sie sagen oder tun sollte, um Lexa ihre Dankbarkeit ausdrücken zu können. Vor allem nicht in dieser Situation, in der sie halb nackt war und Lexa errötete - sie hatte es zu verstecken versucht, aber Clarke war es keineswegs entgangen. Also nahm sie einfach die Kleidung und drehte sich um und Lexa schien zu verstehen und drehte sich ebenfalls um. “Du kannst auch ins Bad ge-”, setzte die Grounderin an, doch wurde mitten im Wort von dem Geräusch fallenden Stoffes abgeschnitten. “Es geht ganz schnell”, erwiderte Clarke, die jetzt da stand, völlig entblößt. Ihr war die Situation etwas unangenehm, aber Lexa hatte sich an diesem Abend ebenfalls völlig vor ihr entblößt, also wollte sie das irgendwie wieder gutmachen. Sie schlüpfte in die Kleidung, die Lexa ihr gebracht hatte und fragte sich, on die Braunhaarige einen Blick wagen würde. Wenn ja, so bemerkte Clarke davon zumindest nicht. “So, fertig.” Clarke drehte sich um und schob sich die Haare aus dem Oberteil, als auch Lexa sich langsam wieder zu ihr zuwandte und bei Clarkes Anblick etwas zu schmunzeln begann. “Vielleicht ein wenig groß.”, gab sie zu und musterte Clarke von oben bis unten. “Wir lassen dir morgen etwas schneidern. Für heute muss das reichen.”

Lexa steuerte das Bett an und ließ sich darauf nieder. “Welche Seite willst du?”, fragte sie und Clarke schüttelte leicht amüsiert den Kopf. “Ist mir egal. Wo schläfst du denn immer?”, fragte sie und kletterte neben die Grounderin auf die weichen Felle. “In der Mitte”, entgegnete Lexa und erntete dafür ein Lachen seitens Clarke. “Dann lass uns die Seite nehmen, auf denen wir uns gerade befinden, in Ordnung?” Sie blickte zu Lexa und konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hätte sie sich niemals erträumen lassen, dass sie schon so bald wieder ein Bett mit Lexa teilen würde, geschweigedenn, sie überhaupt endlich wiederzusehen. Sie fühlte sich so vollkommen und glücklich wie schon seit langem nicht mehr und Lexa besah sie noch immer mit diesem Blick und sie spürte ihre Anwesenheit so deutlich und…  
“Das klingt gut. Brauchst du noch-” Doch Lexa kam nicht dazu, ihre Frage zu beenden, als sie plötzlich Clarkes Hand auf ihrer Wange spürte und die Lippen der Blonden sich im nächsten Moment auf den ihren pressten.


	6. Chapter 6

**Combat Six**

 

_Lexa_

 

Iғ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴊᴜsᴛ sʟᴏᴡ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ sᴇᴇ

Wᴇ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴍᴇᴀɴᴛ ғᴏʀ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ

Lᴀʏ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴀʀᴍᴏʀ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴀɴᴅ sᴛᴀʏ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴍᴇ

Aʀᴇɴ'ᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛɪʀᴇᴅ ᴏғ ʀᴜɴɴɪɴɢ?

Cᴀɴ ᴡᴇ ɢᴏ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ sᴛᴏʀᴍ ᴄᴀᴍᴇ ʀᴀɢɪɴɢ?

Aɴᴅ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴡᴇ ʙᴜɪʟᴛ ᴡᴀs ɢᴏɴᴇ

 

 

 

Schon lange wusste Lexa nicht mehr, was real war und was nicht. Kaum hatte sie für ein paar Monate Frieden zwischen den einst so verfeindeten Clans schaffen können, da ging alles in die Brüche. Die Eisnation war aus der Reihe getanzt, wollte die Macht ausspielen, die sie angeblich zu haben glaubte, und tötete Costia, nur um der jungen Anführerin zu zeigen, wie wenig sie von ihrer Führungspolitik hielt. Wenige Wochen später traten dann zum ersten Mal die Mountain Men an die Bildoberfläche, von denen die Grounder nicht mal im Entferntesten wussten, dass es sie gab, die im Berg lebenden Menschen. Und mit den Mountain Men kamen die Reaper und viele ihrer Leute fielen ihnen zum Opfer oder verschwanden auf unerklärliche Weise und wurden nie wieder gesehen. Und als wäre das alles nicht schon genug, fielen plötzlich Menschen vom Himmel. Fiel Clarke in ihr Leben.

Und seitdem fragte Lexa sich, ob es überhaupt möglich war, dass Clarke wirklich existierte. Nichts, was einfach so gekommen war, war gut gewesen. Doch vielleicht waren die Blondhaarige anders. Denn sie war zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Mutig, fest entschlossen, wunderhübsch, ehrgeizig, loyal gegenüber ihren Leute. All das, was sie so sehr an einem Menschen schätzte. Für Lexa war Clarke das, was einen Menschen ausmachte. Und sie brauchten Menschen, wenn sie jemals eine neue Zivilisation gründen wollten.

Aber Clarke war real. Und sie saß direkt vor ihr auf ihrem Bett. Und das Beste von allem; sie küsste sie. Clarke küsste sie, ihre Clarke. Die Frau, der sie einst in den Rücken gefallen war und die sie daraufhin monatelang nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Und sie hatte sich kaum verändert. Zumindest äußerlich. Das gleiche blonde Haar, das ihre Schultern umspielte, dieselben aufgeweckten Augen, die einst nur für sie geleuchtet zu haben schienen und diese Lippen. Sie spürte es. Es war wahr. Clarke war wahr, war sie ein Mensch, keine Illusion und kein Trugbild. Eine junge Frau. Eine Anführerin. Sie beide waren ungewollt zur Leaderin eines ganzen Stammes geworden, dabei waren sie beide lediglich junge Frauen, die noch so vieles zu lernen hatten. Und sie beide trugen die Last und die Bürden ihrer Entscheidungen auf den Schultern. An ihrer beiden Händen klebte Blut und ihren Träumen suchten sie die Gesichter derjenigen heim, für dessen Tod sie verantwortlich waren. Wer also verstand Lexa besser als Clarke?

Niemand. Nicht mal ihre eigenen Leute. Genau deshalb brauchte sie Clarke. Um sich lebendig zu fühlen. Um zu wissen, dass sie nicht allein war auf der Welt und dass es noch andere gab, die ihr Schicksal teilten. Und genau deshalb konnte die junge Grounderin gar nicht anders, als den Kuss zu erwidern und Clarke somit zu beweisen, dass sie nie wieder dazu bereit sein würde, sie gehen zu lassen. Sie konnte bleiben, solange sie wollte, was hoffentlich für immer bedeutete. Egal, was Clarke von ihr haben wollen würde, solange sie sie weiterhin so küsste, würde Lexa ihren keinen Wunsch abschlagen können. Wenn sie es verlangen würde, würde sie ihr sogar die Entscheidung der freien Zimmerwahl erteilen, denn so sehr sich Lexa wünschst, dass Clarke nie wieder von ihrer Seite weichen würde, so sehr wusste sie auch, dass sie ihr erst einmal Freiraum gewähren musste und sich dafür eigene Gemächer am besten eigneten. Polis war ohnehin viel zu groß, gerade ihre Gemächer, aber ihre Leute hatten darauf bestanden, dass die Heda die prunkvollste uns größte der Räumlichkeiten bezog. Also hatte sie sich dem Willen der Allgemeinheit gebeugt und hatte sich hier niedergelassen. Aber wenn sie ehrlich war, vermisste sie TonDC. Mochte sein, dass es hier in Polis zumindest etwas sicherer war, aber die Einsamkeit hier brachte sie manchmal beinahe um den Verstand. Seit ihrer Geburt hatte Lexa geglaubt, es wäre ihre Berufung, ihre Bestimmung, für die Grounder zu kämpfen und sie vor allem Übel zu bewahren. Doch jetzt gab es nichts zum Kämpfen und Lexa spürte die Einsamkeit zurückkehren, die sie auch nach Costias Tod empfunden hatte.

  
Clarkes Reaktion, dieser unerwartete und doch so nötige gewesene Kuss,  überraschte Lexa und sie zeigte dies, indem sie diese liebevolle Geste nur zögerlich erwiderte, aus Angst, sie könne etwas falsch machen. Tief in ihrem Inneren fand ein Kampf statt, in dem sich richtig und falsch eine erfolglose Debatte lieferten. War das hier wirklich eine gute Idee? Sie und Clarke in einem Raum? Und dann dieser Kuss... Wie sollte sie das überleben? Oder einen klaren Kopf bewahren? Unmöglich,  wenn sie Clarke im selben Raum und ihre Lippen auf den eigenen wusste. Aber verdammt, wie hätte sie das abschlagen sollen, wo sie sich doch selbst nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, als der anderen wieder nahe zus ein. Nach so langer Zeit. Aber sie hatte aus ihren Fehlern gelernt und so etwas würde ihr nie wieder passieren. Und immerhin hatten sie beide Fehler gemacht. Mochte sein, dass sie Clarke im Stich gelassen hatte, aber hätte die Blonde sie damals darum gebeten, zu bleiben - Lexa hätte vermutlich nachgegeben. Doch Clarke hatte es nicht getan und das war vermutlich besser so. Aber besser bedeutete nicht immer gleich richtig. Richtig hatte es sich nie angefühlt. Doch das jetzt, das fühlte sich gut und richtig an. Und ein wenig seltsam. Sie fürchtete sich vor den Konsequenzen, die dieser intime Moment eventuell mit sich bringen könnte, aber Lexa würde schon einen Weg finden, mit der ungewohnten Situation klarzukommen. Lexa konzentrierte sich auf den leichten Druck, der von Clarkes Lippen ausging. Am liebsten hätte sie sie mit ganzer Inbrunst zurückgeküsst, aber sie wollte Clarke keineswegs bedrängen und ihr genug Freiraum geben. Also ließ sie die Blondhaarige die Dauer und Intensität ihres Kusses bestimmen.

Zögerlich ließ sie ihre Hände über Clarkes Seiten wandern, ehe sie bei ihren Schultern stoppte. Sie wollte sie zumindest etwas spüren, sich vergewissern, dass sie nicht träumte. Normalerweise war sie in Clarkes Gegenwart entschlossener, sich ihrer Dinge sicher, da konnte normalerweise auch die Blondhaarige nichts dran ändern, doch dieser Tag war anders. Heute war sie zaghaft, nervös und sie fühlte sich klein. Und so ließ sie dem leisen Seufzer, der ihrer Kehle entrang, einfach freien Lauf. Sie hatte heute ohnehin schon mehr Schwäche gezeigt als ihr lieb war und auch wenn sich Lexa deswegen immer noch ein wenig über sich selbst ärgerte, wusste sie, dass es nichts daran änderte, wer sie für Clarke war. Für Clarke war sie immer Lexa, egal ob im Kampf an ihrer Seite oder in ihren privaten Gemächern. Doch dies hier war so viel privater als ihre Treffen in ihrem Zelt in TonDC und sie war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, was sie tun sollte. Mit ihren Händen zum Beispiel. Zaghaft wanderten ihre Hände zu Clarkes Gesicht, umfassten ihre Wangen. Clarke zeigte keine Anzeichen für Ablehnung, also nahm Lexa all ihren Mut zusammen und intensivierte den Kuss. Es war ein vergleichsweise harmloser. Keine Zunge, keine Zähne, nur der Druck ihrer Lippen. Und es fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich gut an. Und wenn Clarkes leiser Seufzer, der ihr nun ebenfalls über die Lippen taumelte, ein Indikator war, empfand sie genauso. Sie wusste, dass sie Clarke brauchte, aber wie sehr wurde ihr erst in diesem Moment bewusst. Und um Clarke zu zeigen, dass sie es ernst meinte, verstärkte sie den Druck und begann, ihre Lippen leicht zu bewegen, während ihre Daumen die weiche Haut ihrer Wangen streichelten. So vergingen Minuten. Oder vielleicht auch Stunden. Für Lexa hätte es auch eine Ewigkeit sein können, sie hätte es ohne zu zögern akzeptiert. Es war Clarke, die den Kuss beendete, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Sie löste sich ein paar Zentimeter von ihr, aber nur so weit, dass Lexa noch immer ihren Atem spüren konnte, und lächelte warm. So warm, dass sich die junge Grounderin sicher war, dass selbst das Herz der Königin der Eisnation sofort schmelzen würde, würde Clarke sie so anlächeln. Keiner von beiden sagte etwas, sie genossen lediglich die Nähe des jeweils anderen und die zaghaften Berührungen. Clarkes Hände auf ihren Seiten und ihre Hände auf Clarkes Wangen. “Ich habe dich so vermisst.”, unterbrach Lexa die Stille. Sie wusste nicht, wie oft ihr dieser Satz heute schon über die Lippen gekommen war, aber sie konnte ihn nicht oft genug sagen. Als Antwort drückte sie der Grounderin einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ließ dann gänzlich von ihr ab. “Lass uns morgen weiterreden, in Ordnung? Ich bin wirklich müde.” Mit einer schmeidigen Bewegung ließ sie sich rücklings aufs Bett fallen und brachte die junge Heda damit zum lächeln. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt schlafen konnte, wenn Clarke so dicht neben ihr lag, aber dennoch nickte sie und beobachtete, wie Clarke sich in die warmen Felle kuschelte. Sie fragte sich, wann Clarke das letzte Mal in einem gemütlichen Bett geschlafen hatte. und sofort nagte wieder das schlechte Gewissen an ihr. Sie brauchte definitiv Ablenkung. Während das leise Rascheln von Kleidung  und Stoffen den Raum erfüllte, versuchte sich Lexa auf die Bücher zu konzentrieren, die das Regal an der gegenüberliegenden Wand zierten. Lexa hatte sie in den Ruinen TonDCs gefunden, bevor sie das Dorf neu aufgebaut hatten. Die Ältesten hatten ihr erzählt, es seien Überbleibsel der damaligen Zivilisation und sie wären zum Teil vollgepackt mit kostbarem Wissen. Dann hatte ihr Anya die Sprache beigebracht, die die einstigen Bewohner TonDCs sprachen: Englisch. Und als Lexa diese beherrschte, hatte sie damit begonnen, die Bücher zu lesen. Und es stimmte. Sie waren wirklich voller kostbarem Wissen.

Als die Geräusche vollends verebbt waren, wagte Lexa es, sich zu erheben, um sich eines der Bücher aus dem Regal zu holen. Ihre Wahl fiel auf ein altes Märchenbuch, ihr Favorit. Leise ging sie damit zum Bett zurück und machte es sich nun ebenfalls unter ein paar Fellen bequem. Vorsichtig schlug sie ds Buch auf und las die ersten Seiten, als sie eine Bewegung neben sich wahrnahm. “Du bist noch wach.” Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage und Lexa nickte. “Ich bin noch nicht müde.”, log sie und legte das Buch in ihren Schoß, um Clarke ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Der Blick der Blondhaarigen fiel auf die geöffneten Seiten. “Darf ich dich was fragen?” Lexa musterte sie fargend. “Natürlich.” Clarke biss sich auf die Lippen, suchte anscheinend nach den richtigen Worten. “All diese Sachen hier, die Kleidung, die Bücher. Kann es sein, dass sie wem gehörten, der dir viel bedeutet hat?” Clarke griff nach ihrer Hand und wie aus einem Reflex heraus schlossen sich Lexas Finger augenblicklich um die der Blondhaarigen. Es war eher im Affekt als wirklich gewollt, aber Lexa vermutete, dass es nach dem Kuss nicht allzu schlimm sei, Clarkes Hand zu halten. "Sie gehörten Anya, als sie noch jünger war.", erwiderte sie mit einem Blick auf die Kleidung, die Clarke trug. Ein bitteres Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus, dann riss sie sich zusammen. Clarke musste die Anspannung ihres Körpers bei diesen Worten fühlen, denn sofort begann ihr Daumen damit, beruhigend über die Haut ihrer Hand zu streicheln und ihr somit Trost zu spenden. “Es tut mir leid.”, flüsterte sie, wahrscheinlich glaubend, dass sie eine Grenze überschritten hatte. Doch Lexa schüttelte energisch den Kopf. “Das muss es dir nicht, wirklich. Ich erinnere mich gerne an sie zurück. Auch an Costia. Von ihr stammt das Buch hier.” Sie hielt es hoch, um Clarke den Einband zu zeigen. Die Blonde lächelte warm. “Ich kenne dieses Buch. Es ist uralt. Die Gebrüder Grimm wurden damals bekannt für ihre Geschichten.” Clarke hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf ihren Handrücken und blickte dann zu ihr. "Es ist schon spät. Ruh dich am besten auch aus, ja? Wenn du nicht schlafen kannst, lass mich dir helfen.” Sie rutschte etwas näher an Lexa heran und wartete, bis diese sich nun auch hinlegte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Lexa drückte Clarke einen federnen Kuss auf die Stirn - denn verdammt, sie sehnte sich so sehr danach, kleine Zärtlichkeiten mit ihr auszutauschen. Sie war froh, dass sie nur mit einem luftigen Oberteil und einer Stoffhose bekleidet war, denn ihr wurde verdammt warm. Eigentlich hatte sie noch viel zu erledigen, aber jetzt gerade war es ihr egal. Sie wollte einfach nur Clarkes Anwesenheit genießen. “Gute Nacht, Lexa.”, kam es von einer müden Clarke, die bereits die Augen geschlossen hatte. Lexa lächelte. “Gute Nacht, Clarke.”


End file.
